Seqeul to Christmas: Epilogue-->S+S Love Adventure
by Sakura1985
Summary: The final part is here!!!! V-Day story. S+S, E/T, and MeiShi(Meilin/Shiang) all the way!!! ToTaL KaWaIiNeSs AlErT!!!!
1. Christmas

  
A.N. Ok everybody, this is my first fic that I've posted and so, I'm sorry if u don't like it, well I did try my best. This fic is dedicated to:  
Trmpetplaya1   
*~ClowAngel~*  
Thanks you guys for encouraging me!!! ^_~

**Christmas**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A week before Christmas... 

"Why? After what I've done for her... she still chose him. I was there, always. I helped her out and did whatever I could to make her happy and this is what I get? No, I deserve her and not him. Why? Why? He stole you away from me. He is the reason why I don't have her. What didn't I do for her, huh? I was there for her. Unlike him, I believed in you and thought that you had everything to be who you are now, but him..."  
She then heard someone say something. "Good night dear." At that voice she wiped away her tears and tried her best not to show any sad emotions while talking, she then said, "yeah, good night mom", trying to be as cheerful as she could. But even though she struggled, her voice still showed the same feelings that she was having. She couldn't control herself. 

She cried herself to sleep as she thought how she had captured moments of that girl's life. 

I videotaped every moment of your wonderful adventure, from the time that you caught your first Clow card. I was there to support you when he called you names and said that you didn't deserve to be a Card captor. He called you names like pathetic' and loser' and said that you didn't have a clue of what he was talking about or what you were doing, but I never stopped believing in you. I made you happy by making such wonderful costumes and made them just according to your need. You seemed happy, well... most of the times that is. But making you happy is what made me happy and you still...  
*She fell asleep*  
*She started dreaming* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dream... 

"What is wrong with you?" "Nothing", she swiftly replied. "Oh yeah, and that is why you cried yourself to sleep now, didn't you?", he said sarcastically. "Whatever. Who are you anyways?" "I am an angel who has been prayed for, to take care of you." "What? What do you mean to take care of me'?" "You'll find out soon. But first, I have to show you something, come." 

She took the angels hand that he had spread out and flew over the top of the mountains. He showed her something. "Look." As she looked, she saw two people and then recognized who they were. It was she with her best friend in the whole world. ~*(A. N. made a guess yet? Ok, for those who still don't get it, it's Tomoyo with Sakura)~* 

They were at the park where they enjoyed most of their evenings together. She then listened what they were talking about.  
"Sakura, I know that you like him. Why don't you just admit it?" "Hoe! What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" "Don't act like you don't have a clue, because this time you know exactly what I'm talking about." "Ok, Tomoyo. I give up; I'm in love with him. Happy?" "I knew it! I just knew it! You too make the cutest couple! KAWAII! I just have to tape the moment you guys finally confess your love for each other." "Uh...Tomoyo?" "Yeah?" "What do you mean by you guys'?" "Um... did I really say that? I meant when you tell him. Hehehe", she said nervously. 

Tomoyo was reminded of herself and how much she herself had been involved with the two getting together. She had been on both sides. She encouraged Sakura to tell Li and then encouraged Li to tell Sakura. She knew that both of them loved each other very much but neither of them found out about that until a really long time. She reminded herself of what she had done. 

Maybe the two getting together wasn't right after all. Maybe I made a mistake making the two confess their love for each other. And because of that, I have now lost the only person that I truly cared about and it was my own entire fault. 

The angel was reading all her thoughts but did not say anything. When Tomoyo realized that he was still there, she came back to reality. "Sorry, I forgot that you were still here." "That's okay." "Tomoyo, you still think that what you did was wrong?" "Huh? How do you know that?" "Well, duh! I'm an ANGEL, remember?" "Oops! Guess I was really into my thoughts!" "Come, I have something else to show you." 

Again she grabbed onto his hand and headed up towards the sky and this time, they went to a place that was embedded in Tomoyo's mind as if she had seen it just now. It was the place where Sakura and Li had confessed their love for each other. Then she saw herself behind the bushes trying to get a closer shot at the moment that was about to happen. And then, it finally happened. Li told Sakura that he loved her and that he would protect her. At that Sakura threw herself at him telling him that she loved him too. It was the perfect moment in the then Tomoyo's eyes. She felt so happy for her friend. But now, all that happiness had faded and a dark side came to her telling her how mad she was at the guy who stole her, at the time not thinking that she herself had showed him many ways to tell her how he felt about her. 

Then again, the angel stood there letting Tomoyo stay in her thoughts. She came out of the trance, and asked the angel, "what is it that you want to show me, huh? How I made my life miserable? How I made my best friend go further away from me?" "No", came the reply. I want you to figure out what I'm trying to say, because you already do. You know why I'm showing you all this." 

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tears started to flow from her eyes even more than they were before. Both her eyes were begging to know why he had brought her here, to the past, to the places that she now wanted to forget. He nodded in agreement and then said: 

"Tomoyo, do you remember what you said just before you fell asleep?" "No." "Then come, I'll show you." Again, she followed and then came to the time when she had cried herself to sleep. The angel then pointed sown motioning her to look. She did. She looked down and heard what she was saying to herself. 

"I tried to make you happy by making such wonderful costumes and I made them just according to your need. You seemed happy, well... most of the times that is. But making you happy is what makes me happy and you still..." And with that she had fallen asleep. 

"You see now. This is what I've been trying to show you. In your heart you know that she loves Li and it's true that she cannot live without him. You said it yourself that making Sakura happy is what makes you happy and so, if she feels happy living with him, then you should be happy for her." 

The angel then rests his hand on to Tomoyo's shoulder and gave her a soft pat motioning that he knew how she felt and then said, "You know, if you really loved her, you'd be happy for her instead of being gloomy about the fact that you lost her. But let me tell you something, Sakura loves you." "How do you know? Oh yeah, you're an angel." "Not just an angel, a special angel who was wished for by your very own friend Sakura just before she left for Hong Kong with Li. She wished upon a falling star that there would be an angel up there in the sky that would protect you and look after you while she was gone."  
Uh' was the only thing that she could utter. She thought about what the angel had said and pinched herself for misjudging her best friend and thought what she had said about her and her relationship with Li. 

She smiled and said to the angel, "Thank you so much for making me realize that and for that, I am forever in your gratitude. Now, I would like to return back home and try to make the best Christmas ever for me, Sakura and Li. Thank you so much." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Huh? That was the best dream ever!", as she woke up her dream she said. She walked towards her window and said, "Thank you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Christmas... 

"Syaoran! Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed. It was a really beautiful diamond ring. "I love you Syaoran-kun." "I love you too!" Their eyes met and they went into a trance. Slowly they moved towards each other and then...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- (Won't keep you waiting!) 

They kissed. Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling in her scent and Sakura swiftly put her hands around his neck and they both wanted that moment, that they had always wished for, to last forever. Just then, they heard the ruffling of leaves. It was...   
"Meilin? What are you doing here?", asked Syaoran. "I could ask you the same question." "We don't have to explain ourselves to you Meilin." "Well, you do have to explain yourself to your mother." "Mother? Don't worry about her. She already knows that I'm going out with Sakura." 

Meilin started to steam and that steam became visible, as she could not hold on longer and it came out of her ears like crazy. (A. N. *HA! *)  
She just turned around and ran. "Now where were we?", said the eager Syaoran. "Here, maybe?", she said as she gently touched Syaoran's lips. A surge went through the both of them like crazy and they lip-locked again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They reached Syaoran's house just as the mailman reached their house. "Mr. Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura?" "Yes", Syaoran replied. "This package has arrived for the both of you." He hands them the package and all the other mails and leaves. Both of them look at the address in search to find the name of the addressee but they were in vain. So, they carefully opened the package and took a look. Inside they found two cute dresses each tagged by the name of Sakura ' and Li '. They both looked at each other with the knowing look as if they knew whom the package was from. And none-the-less, it had to be from Tomoyo, the fashion designer. They both smiled and took a look at the dresses. There was a pink dress with frills at the end, bordered by cute, tiny little cherry blossoms. For Syaoran, there was a nice, black tux with a cherry blossom in the pocket. They both wore it to the Christmas dance they were attending the same night 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I bet they liked my present", and then she looked towards her bed and then sighs and says, "I love their present too." It was a cute video cam. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back of the bushes...

(Meilin) You will pay for this Kinomoto and you, Syaoran, will be mine!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The end*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope u liked it! Review would be best!!! If you have any questions or concerns, please e-mail me at: 

Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com

Ja ne! ^_~ 


	2. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part I

Again this fic is dedicated to:  
Clow Angel &  
Trmpetplaya1

And thanks to the following people who reviewd my fic:  
- ~*angel*~  
- wussup!!!  
- Jia-tien  
- Sakura-Chan  
- nao-chan  
- Nish  
- Empress Sarah-sama  
- Masako Kiyo  
- Trmpetplaya1  
and last;  
- Syaoran (thanks for the smiles! I love them!)  
  
Symbols and Signs:  
"..." _talking  
_'...' _thinking or to emphasize a sentence or repititon of a sentence said by someone else  
_~*~ _scene change_

* * *

**Sequel to 'Christmas':**

~*Flashback*~  
(Meilin) You will pay for this Kinomoto and you, Syaoran, will be mine!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura came back to Japan after her visit to Hong Kong to be with the one and only person that she truly loved, Syaoran. She had a wonderful Christmas with him and his family and she had learned some new things about him, things that she never knew before. He, Syaoran, her Syaoran, her one and only Syaoran, was to be the leader of the Li clan (in my fic, Sakura didn't know that, 'k?). This was only the beginning. She also learned that Li Syaoran's dad was banished from the Li clan (I made that part up, alright? Please bear with me!), because he had not respected the Li clan leaders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But now, the clan leaders had seen what Li Syaoran could do, so they decided that he were to be announced as the leader of the famous and prestigious clan of Hong Kong. Well, as the offer was very honorable and very admirable, Syaoran's family didn't resist. They asked for the opinion of Syaoran, but instead they ended up answering themselves.

"So, Syaoran? What do you think about the offer? I mean, who wouldn't want to be the clan's leader and we all think that you would make a very fine leader as well." "Well, I don't know. I think..." "What do u mean 'you don't know'? This an honor to our family, you know... after the banishment of your father. I am very pleased that they chose you even after that. And there is nothing about this offer that you cannot be satisfied with. I say that you will accept this prestige and become the clan's leader. Get it?", his mother said in quite an angry manner, totally unlike her attitude. "I'll think about it." He then recieved a glare. Then he turned and saw that everyone was galring at him, from his mother to his youngest sister. "Aheheheh. Sure. Did I ever turn you guys down? Ahehehe.", he said nervously. "That's better.", they all said with a perfect smile pasted on their faces. "uh..ahehehe. Yeah.", he nodded his head in reply. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh Sakura, that is sooo beautiful", Tomoyo said as she was looking at the diamind ring that Syaoran gave her,"I just wish that I could've been there to tape all the kawaii moments that you both had." "Well, to tell you the truth Tomoyo, we both kind of missed you around us. We both were so used to being taped by you that it didn't seem right sometimes!" "Well, the next time maybe you go to Hong King, I'll follow you there and make sure that I fill the empty space of ur kawaii atmosphere with the digital cam that you guys gave me." Sakura sweatdrops. "That was supposed to cheer you up Tomoyo!" "Well, I did cheer up!" Sakura sweatdrops again. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all." "Huh? You mean about the camera? No, that camera is so cool, and even though I have one just like it, I sill like it and when i tape you all..." "Tomoyo, stop please." "What did I say?" This time Sakura does an anime fall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day...

"I finally figured out what you were trying to tell me Sakura." "Oh yeah? And just what is that?" "You were just cheering me uo cause you weren't with me this Christmas and so you thought that I might be mad at you. And so you thought that if you told me such things like 'it didn't seem right without you around' and 'we both missed you around us'." Sakura anime falls. "That is just what I said yesterday Tomoyo! If you knew all that and if you were listening then why did you act that way?" "It's fun seeing you sweat drop and anime falling!" Sakura sweatdrops **and** also does an anime fall. "Just like that." "Tomoyo!!!!!" "Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hong Kong...

(Syaoran's POV) But what am I to do? I want to be my clan's leader but I don't wanna be one either! I don't get it. What is wrong with me? All this training that I had was to prove myself that I deserved to be respected and to be looked upon and now that they want to do that, I'm not ready. I don't get it! 

He turns his gaze to his bed and there lied the picture of his beloved, the reason of his living, the joy of his life, Sakura. That's it! That's the reason why I can't become the leader. Because of her. Now, please don't take this the wrong way but, I love her sooo much. And by 'I can't become the leader of the clan', I meant, because of the love that I have for her. How am I supposed to tell the clan about my relationship with a non-Li. They would never understand anything about true love. What am I supposed to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tomoyo's place...

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello."   
"Hi Sakura."  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo. What's up?"  
"You have to come over. There is something I wanna show you."  
"Sure, I'll be right there."  
"Thanks Sakura."  
"Yeah, meet you in 10!"  
"Bye."  
"Yeah, bye."  
(hang up)

"Hey, what's up Sakura?". She turned around to the squeaky voice that was coming from her dresser where the phone was placed.   
"It's just that Tomoyo sounded like she had something really important to tell me and she sounded quite worried. I have to meet her right now, Kero. I'll see you in the evening."  
"But what about my lunch? You promised that you'd...", but Sakura was already down and gone. "Hmmph! Now I'll die of hunger for sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Sakura."  
"Hey Tomoyo. What's the matter. you sounded worried and so..."  
"Oh calm down now will you Sakura. It's nothing like that."   
"What do you mean?"  
"I got this letter in the mail this morning. The letter is addressed to you, but it came at my address."  
"That's funny. Why would someone write my name and then write to your address?"  
"That's just why I called you. Now please, open the letter and see who's it from and what's written on it."  
"Well, here goes."

(Letter)  
"Dear Sakura,   
You must've noticed that the name of the adressee (the one who posted the letter) is not written there, and that the letter is being posted to Tomoyo's house but your name is on it. Well, don't worry. Well...do worry, cause you just have 10 days to figure out who this letter is from or else..."

P.S. Wanna' find out how this letter ends? Then meet me at the Penguin Park tonight, at midnight, along with that video camera girl, cause it will be worth the time taping! 

"Is this some kind of threat? He should know that you, Sakura Kinomoto, are the Clow Mistress!"  
"Not everyone is supposed to know that, Tomoyo."  
"Oh yeah. Well, are you going to go?"  
"I don't know. I'm scared."  
"Me too. But he did say that it will be worth taping."  
"Is that all you think about? Taping? Do you have any idea how extremely dangerous this thing is?"  
"Uh... yeah."  
"Well, it's dangerous and so..."  
"And so what?"  
"And so... we're not going."  
"What?"  
"This is way too dangerous and we don't even know who we're dealing with. It's better off not replying to them."  
"But what if he..."  
"What if he tries to harm us at home? Well, we'll see. Look, Tomoyo, I have to go now. There are a whole lot of chores waiting to be done."   
"Your brother at Yuki's place again?"  
"Yeah. Well, gotta go! Bye, and yeah, don't worry. Everything will be okay." 'I hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On her way home, Sakura goes over the letter in her mind. It read, as Sakura narrates it:  
"Well, don't worry. Well... do worry, cause you just have 10 days to figure out who this letter is from."  
"Hmm, what kind of a person would want me and Tomoyo to figure out who he/she is? I don't understand. And then it said:  
"Meet me at the Penguin park tonight, at midnight, along with Tomoyo, cause it'll be worth the time taping."  
"Hmmm... I don't get it. First the person said that we have to figure out who he is, and then he says that if we want to find out more then we have to come to the Penguin park. Hmm... if we go there then we'll probably know who the person is. Unless...  
...he wears a disguise and doesn't show his face. Well, it's noon at the time and we have 12 more hours to decide whether to go meet that person or not. And I have to get a present for Syaoran as well. It's his birthday tomorrow and I have the perfect gift in mind." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the mall...

"Yes, how may I help you?", asks the store worker. (what else do you call them?)  
"I am looking for...",and the worker finds the exact same thing that she was looking for.   
"Is this it?" "Yes, the same thing. Thanks." "Come over to the counter and I'll wrap it up for you."  
"Syaoran's going to love it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As she exits the mall...

"That's weird. I can sense magic around here and it doesn't seem to be familiar. I must be imagining things. It maybe just because of that wierd letter that I got. Oh well, I'll talk to Kero, and I hope he has an answer to that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At home...

"So, what do you think Kero? Who could it be? And what is this all about?"  
"You know what Sakura, I can sense magic, and not just any magic, you know."  
"What do you mean, Kero?" "I mean, this isn't Clow magic or pure magic. It seems to me as if it is Black Magic.   
"What? Black magic! Isn't that dangerous?" "Yes, of course it is. This form of magic can be learned by anyone, anyone who wants to learn magic. Unlike the magic that you and that Chinese brat have..."  
"Kero????!!!!!" "I meant... the Li-kid has." "That's better." "Now as I was saying: both of you had powers from the beginning and you both use it for good. Magic, if used by an evil person, can also be turned into Black magic which is far more powerful than it's pure form." "I don't really get it Kero." "Uh... in short, Black magic is powerful and if it is used by a person who is truly evil, it can be a whole lot dangerous." "Oh, I get it. Kero, do you think there is some sort of connection between the letter and the showing up of a Black magician?" "Maybe, or maybe not. I can't say. This is something that you have to figure out yourself." "That's very reassuring kero", Sakura said sarcastically, "Very reassuring!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran's place...

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?"  
"Syaoran. This is..."  
"Sakura?"  
"Yeah, how's it going?"  
"Not too well."  
"Why? Are you sick? Did you go to a doctor?"  
"Calm down, Sakura. It's nothing like that", he chuckled. "Remember I told you about the leadership that i am to be given, well i was pondering over that, and that is making me feel irritated."  
"Syaoran, the matter I want to discuss with you is far more important than that."  
"Well, what is it?" "Syaoran, there is something wrong going on around here and I just recieved this anonymous letter and it says that we have to figure out who's it from in 10 days or else..."  
"Or else what?" "That's what we don't know. The mailer said that me and Tomoyo have to come to the Penguin park to find out more about him, but I think that it's too dangerous. And then, me and Kero can sense some sort of magic around us. Kero believes that it's black and..."  
"Did you just say 'black'?" "Yeah." "Is Kero sure it's black?" "Well, at least he thinks so. Why?"   
"You better watch out Sakura. It can get dangerous out there." "Yeah, that's what Kero said too. I think that..." (A long pause)  
"Yeah you think what?"  
(No answer)  
"Sakura?"  
(No answer)  
"SAKURA???!!!!!!!!"  
(No answer)  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how did you like it so far? Please read and review. Sorry about the cliffhanger! I don't like them either, so maybe that'll urge me to post the next part up soon! ^_^  
Arigatou ~*angel*~ for helping me (encouraging me helps too)!!!   
For suggestions and concerns, e-mail me at:  
  
Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com

Ja ne!!! ^_~  
And yeah, don't forget to review!!!!!!


	3. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part II

Writer: Sakura1985  
Dedicated to: All the readers!!  
Last Fic: Sequel to Christmas (That was part I, 'k?)  


**Sequel to Christmas: Part II**

~*Flasback of what happened in the last part*~  
"Me and Kero can sense some sort of magic around us. Kero believes that it's black and..."  
"Did you just say 'black'?" "Yeah." "Is Kero sure it's black?" "Well, at least he thinks so. Why?"   
"You better watch out Sakura. It can get dangerous out there." "Yeah, that's what Kero said too. I think that..." (A long pause)  
"Yeah, you think what?"  
(No answer)  
"Sakura?"  
(No answer)  
"SAKURA???!!!!!!!!"  
(No answer)  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(On the phone)

"Sakura, answer me!!! Please, don't go!!!", he blurted out sobbing.  
"Oh, sorry Syaoran. The plug came out! Ahehehe.", she said nervously. (A.N.*HA!*)  
Syaoran sighs in relief.  
"You scared me there Sakura!"  
"Oh sorry!!!! I didn't mean to! Kero accidently tripped over the plug while he was dreaming about dessert."  
"The stuffed animal???!!! I should've known!"  
"Syaoran!!!!"  
"Ok, ok, ok. Sorry. I actually meant Kero!"  
"That's better. Anyways... (A.N. Did I kill any of u from the suspense? You must have thought something happened to Sakura. Right????!!!!)  
As I was saying.... I don't know whether to go there or not. What do you think I should do?"  
"Sakura, like I said, be careful. This is powerful magic that we're talking about. It could be really, really..."  
"Yeah... dangerous", completing Syaoran's sentence, "You said that already."  
"I know Sakura. I just don't want you to get hurt. Well, you know what I'll do?"  
"No, tell me." "I'm coming to Japan the next flight available and I'll be there with you."  
"That's very nice of you Syaoran and I'll be waiting for you here, BUT... WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE AND YOU CAN'T COME HERE TILL MIDNIGHT, NOW CAN YOU? THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OR I'LL FREAK OUT!"  
"Sakura, please calm down." 'The magician must have put a spell on her and the letter must've had it in it. That's why she must be acting like that.'   
"Hey, Li-kid?" "Yeah, stuffed animal?" "Hey!!! Watch it kid!" "Yeah, whatever. What is it?" "Sakura's not feeling well and you have to get here as soon as you can. Here, repeat this spell after me."  
"What??? Ok, sure. Go ahead." 

(Kero is saying the one's in the _italic _writing and Syaoran is talking in the regular way. This format is just for the incantation.)

_"Mighty magic"  
_"Mighty magic"  
_"Lend me your power true"  
_"Lend me your power true."  
_"Transport me into Sakura's room"  
_"Transport me into Sakura's room"

"Wow!!! It worked!"   
"Well, what did you think kid???!!!"   
"Sakura, what happened?"  
"I don't know. Suddenly I had this wierd feeling, and then I just fell. I don't know how. I just lost my balance and then I couldn't get up."   
"Well, here. Let me help you get up." Syaoran puts his hand underneath Sakura's waist and then lifts her in his arms. He gently places her onto her bed. They were both crimson red. "Their, feeling better?", he asked.  
"Yeah, thanks."   
"Now tell me what you felt when this power overcame you."  
"Well, I started feeling kinda dizzy and then while I was talking to you I felt like someone was inside me and did all the talking while I just held the phone. I could never be rude to you!" *sobs*  
"It's ok Sakura. I know you would never do that. No, please don't cry. We have to figure out this mystery man way before 10 days end."  
"Yeah, that we have to do", chimed in Kero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's place again...

"How you feeling, squirt?" (Wanna guess who this is?)  
"Just fine now, after the soup that you made."  
"Trying to get a favor I believe."  
"Arrggg!!! Can't even compliment someone!"   
"Calm down squirt. Your friends are here and they're waiting for you downstairs. And just this time, I'm letting that **brat** in 'cause he helped you! Get it?"  
"Well, that **was **the favor I **was **going to ask you, but u fulfilled my wish without me even asking!" She said happily.  
"See, I told you so!"   
"Arrg!!! Oh... come on in Chiharu. Rita, is that you? Long time, no see!"  
"Yeah, well, after me and Mr. Terada moved to north side of the town, I barely came here and the time when I finally come to meet you, you become sick."  
"Well, I'm sorry about that. I just have fever, that's all."  
"But Tomoyo told me that you had a cold", said Chiharu.  
"Well, you see... ahehehe...I just had fever today. You know,_ cold _is one of the symptoms to fever. Ahehehe", Sakura replied quickly and then sighed, 'Phew!'  
"Oh yeah, well here's something from me and Mr. T(Terada)."  
"And this is from me and Yamazaki." (Yes, Chiharu/Yamazaki fans, you heard right!)  
"Oh you guys, you didn't have to do this."  
"Oh come on Sakura, this is nothing. Just accept this as our token of affection", said Chiharu.  
"Yeah, Sakura. They **are** your favorite flowers", said Madison who was just smiling at Sakura and then looking at Syaoran. There was a *twinkle* in her eyes, most nicely interpreted by Sakura as if they were saying 'where did he come from?' and the reply was sent by her eyebrows motioning 'you know!'. (A.N Now where did I get the eyebrow and eye thing from? Weird!)   
"Well, we have to go. 'You know who' is waiting outside", Rita said. Her whole face was crimson due to the enormous blush on her cheeks that was slowly spreading throughout the white parts of her face, causing her to heat up. "Well, gotta go", and then said thinking, 'or I'll just blow up due to the heat!!!'  
"Well, there's Yamazaki down there honking his car. Sorry he couldn't come up but we have to go out of town and will probably come home late. And you know...."  
Sakura knew that after Chiharu's marriage with Yamazaki, her fondness of story-telling had increased, though it wasn't like Yamazaki's, but...it was still story-telling.   
As Chiharu said going on and on, "... and that's why I have to leave. So, sorry. And bye Sakura, take care. Bye Tomoyo and Li!"  
"I thought she'd never leave!", Tomoyo said with a suppressed chuckle.  
"She sure has become like Yamazaki, you know", said Syaoran. This was his first sentence that he had said while they were at Sakura's house. And that caused both Sakura and Tomoyo to stare at him. "What??? Did I say something wrong?" "No, not really Syaoran", said Sakura. "Nevermind, huh? Let's concentrate on this mysterious character that we have here."   
"Let's", said S+S. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
11:58:09 p.m  
(hr/min/sec)

"Well, Tomoyo didn't come. She just had to go with her mom, huh? She said something about a meeting at the place that she owns."  
"Even though she didn't come herself, she just had to give us these costumes!" Syaoran said as he looked over his and Sakura's clothes. They both were wearing black as it was night time, so that people were unable to see them. Sakura wore a black dress which reached her ankles, and had pretty cherry blossoms bordering it. Syaoran on the other hand was wearing a cute, black T-shirt and in the middle there was a picture of a wolf. And he had on a black jeans and on the back were two pockets, one of them signed L.S. He also had a black jean jacket on.

  
"Maybe the mysterious man won't come. I mean, maybe he's afraid that we'll discover who he is."  
"Sakura, we can't chicken out now. We're already at the park and he should be here anytime now, that is if he's punctual."   
"Oh I'm punctual alright", they heard a feamle voice say. Syaoran glanced at his watch. It was showing:  
12:00:01 a.m.  
(hr/min/sec) (A.N. 1 seconds because she said that line!*~)  
"It's a girl Sakura."   
"And I thought all along that it was some guy!" "Yeah."  
*The voice clears her throat*. "Now as I was saying, I wouldn't come out and show my face to you. This is the only opportunity right now to talk to me. So, listen carefully. And you, **"warrior boy****"**, remove that hand from her face. I won't hurt your precious jewel. Well, atleast not yet."  
Syaoran reluctantly and slowly moved his hand from in front of Sakura, but...  
he did keep a hold on her. He was worried that she couldn't be able to control herself or she'd fall like the last time. And he didn't want that to happen again.   
"That's a bit better. Now, I see that you two have found out that I have magical powers and that even of black. That is quite good that you, Li-kun, or as some other close people call you, Syaoran, know a lot about black magic. And I see that this knowledge might do you quite good. And maybe, according to you, you may have an advantage. But, you haven't seen my powers yet. And yeah, if you tell anyone else about this meeting other than that video-girl, you'll have the same kind of reaction that you had when you told _Syaoran_, but a lot more than that. I wanted this kid to know more about me, that's why I let you tell Kero and _Syaoran_. You are the main part of my plan _Syaoran_. Now, go!!! If you ever mention..."  
"Yeah, we know. We know." They both said.  
"And one more thing, that costume of yours didn't do very good. I could still see you."  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On their way back...

"I don't get it Syaoran. She said that you were part of her plan. Please don't leave me Syaoran."  
"I won't Sakura, I won't."   
"So, are you going to stay here forever Syaoran?" Sakura asked excitedly.   
"I don't have an answer to that question yet." "Ohhh," she sighed depressingly.  
"It's cold and Tomoyo made me wear a dress at this time of the hour. Br-r-r-!!!" She said as she was shivering.  
Syaoran took off the jacket that he was wearing and put it on Sakura's shoulders.   
Sakura felt something warm on her, so she looked up. She saw her loved one placing his jacket on her gently. She took the jacket from his hands and placed it behind her and then took it all the way towards Syaoran's shoulder. That way, they were both in the same jacket, not one leaving each other and feeling the warmth at the same time. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder. They both looked at each other in contentment. 

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Syaoran then tried to start a conversation with her, but no matter what they talked about they ended up talking about the mysterious man, who was now a mysterious woman. So, they decided to forget about it until tonight and then meet up with Tomoyo at her house tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's house...

S+S reached the porch and they smiled at each other. Both noticing in each others eyes that the opposite didn't want to leave. So, they just stood there looking at each other. Their gaze met at last and they stared at each others eyes adoring their strength and beauty. They fell into a deep trance not knowing what would happen next. Time passed by. Or should I say that time stopped as they leaned towards each other and kissed. What happened next, they didn't know. Until...  
"Hey, monster! Don't you want to come in? Or do you just want to kiss that boyfriend-brat of yours." (Guess who it is?) "I--just--want--to--stay--here--Tori," she replied between kisses. "Well, that's not going to happen!" Tori went up towards the couple and broke them apart. "Tori!!!!!" Sakura cried. "That's okay Sakura. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?", Syaoran said.   
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she replied.   
"Well, no. She's not going to see you tomorrow, you brat!", but the so-called 'brat' was already in the shadows.   
"What is it with you Tori?"   
"I'm just trying to protect you little sister."  
"Well, I may be your little sister, but I am not little anymore. I am 20 years old. And there are somethings in my life that I don't want you to interject in."  
Tori's heart broke. He was now wearing a sad expression on his face. He thought, 'she doesn't love me anymore. And that's all that brat's fault. I have to do something once and for all.' But his sister had already read and interpreted his expression.   
"Tori, you know that I love you. It's just that I would like you to stop treating me like a kid. You and Yuki hang out together. I never object, do I? No, I don't. It's just that, I...I...really love Syaoran and he loves me back. I just want you to know, that no matter who comes in my life, I will never stop loving you. Ok?"  
With that, she hugs his brother and he looks down at her.   
"I know you love that brat, kaiiju, it's just that I don't want to lose you. Remember when he first came here, he was always picking on you. And..."  
"I know that Tori, I know. But now, he's...changed. He's different. Totally like you, he doesn't want to lose me."   
"Ok, ok, ok. Now go to bed, it's late already."  
"Good night Tori."  
"Good night," as he adds in his thoughts, 'my little kaiiju.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's room...

"Uhh... Sakura?", it was Kero.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"Your phone has been ringing since you got here."  
"Oh...thanks Kero."  
"uh...yeah."

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?"  
"Hi Sakura. Why didn't you pick up the phone?"  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I was downstairs talking to Tori."  
"Ohhh. I didn't know that."  
"How do you know that I was at home right now?"  
"Ahehehe...just a guess?"  
"Ohhh...how'd your meeting go?"  
"Uhh...Sakura. I have to go. My cell phone is ringing. Talk to you tomorrow, okay? Bye."  
(Tomoyo hung up the phone)  
"Yeah....bye," Sakura said goomily, "bye."

'Could it be? Could it be her? Could it be Tomoyo? She wasn't with us and even then she knew when I was at home and when I mentioned that, she hung up. Could it be **her**?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, ok, ok. Sorry about the cliffhanger again. Now I realize why other authors wrote/write cliffhangers, 'to make the fic more interesting!!!!!' And sorry if you didn't like the incantation. I couldn't think of anything else! ^_^'

Arigatou **~*angel*~ **for helping me with the top part.   
Ok, now, the question still remains:   
"Who is the mysterious woman?" To find out, read the next part titled 'Sequel to Christmas: Part III'.  
Thanks for reviewing my stories. I just love reviews!!!!! :)  
R+R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
For C+C, please e-mail me at:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]  
Ja-ne!!!!!!  
  
~SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA1985~

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



	4. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part III

Writer: Sakura1985  
Last fic: Sequel to Christmas: Part II  
Dedication: Clow Angel and all of the readers of this fic!!!! ^_^

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"Sequel to Christmas: Part III"**

~*Flashback of what happened in the last part*~

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?"  
"Hi Sakura. Why didn't you pick up the phone?"  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I was downstairs talking to Touya."  
"Ohhh. I didn't know that."  
"How do you know that I was at home right now?"  
"Ahehehe...just a guess?"  
"Ohhh...how'd your meeting go?"  
"Uhh...Sakura. I have to go. My cell phone is ringing. Talk to you tomorrow, okay? Bye."  
(Tomoyo hung up the phone)  
"Yeah....bye," Sakura said goomily, "bye."

'Could it be? Could it be her? Could it be Tomoyo? She wasn't with us and even then she knew when I was at home and when I mentioned that, she hung up. Could it be **her**?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR SYAORAN!  
HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOU!!!!!"

"Blow out the candles Syaoran," Sakura said to an astonished Syaoran.  
"You remembered!!!"  
"Of course I remembered! It's you we're talking about!"  
"Thanks!!! I wish..."  
But Sakura placed a finger on his lips and said, "Don't say the wish outloud, or else...it might not come true."  
"Ok," he nodded. Then he made a wish and blew out the candles. Then he said, "Did you talk to Kero last night?"  
"Yeah, actually I did. But, before we talk about that, here's your gift."  
  
Syaoran unwrapped the gift and was shocked at what he saw. After a while, he smiled and then looked up at Sakura and exclaimed, "Thanks. It's nice." Sakura said, "You're welcome."  
The gift was a beautiful frame bordered with small wolves and it had the picture of the first time they both had kissed. They looked up at each other and relived the same moment as in the picture. They kissed. Finally they broke apart, and as to hide his blush, Syaoran started to ask Sakura what happened with Kero last night.   
"So, what did he say?" "Well, he said...

~*Flashback*~  
"That woman contains real power, as the owners of Black magic can't really sense the powers of others. That could be the first reason how that woman knew that you two have powers. The second thing that at this time I can think of is that the woman already knew who you are."  
*~End of flashback*~

"Well, what do you think Sakura, which one could it be?"   
Sakura fell into deep thought, not knowing what to answer. She remembered her last night conversation with Tomoyo. She had hung up the phone when Sakura had asked about her knowing at what time she came home. That conversation was really bothering her.  
"Uh...Sakura, are you under her spell again, 'cause their is no using plug in this coversation."  
"Hehehe. Very funny Syaoran."   
"What's bothering you?"   
"Why do you think Tomoyo didn't come with us last night?"  
"You yourself said that she had to go to some sort of meeting. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, last night when I got home, my phone was ringing and when I picked it up it was Tomoyo. She asked me what I was doing since I didn't answer the phone for a long time. I told her that I was talking to Touya (A.N. Arigatou Tien!!! ^_~) and then when I asked her how she knew that I was at home, she became all nervous and then told me that she had to go and would call me later. And for some reason, this thought came to me that **she** is the 'mysterious woman'."  
"Sakura, Tomoyo is your best friend. She would never betray you. And why do you think that she'll learn black magic in the first place?"  
"You're right Syaoran!!! Thank you sooo much!!! I feel much better now." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.   
"You're always welcome."  
"Come on, let's go over to Tomoyo's house."  
"Yeah, but before we do, let's go answer the doorbell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran's place (again)...

"Well, there goes our chance to come over to your house Tomoyo."  
"Gomen, Sakura. But it was Li's birthday and so I thought that I bring the present over to his house instead of hin coming over to my house. And yeah, gomen about last night's coversation. I was waiting for an important call. You know, after my involvement in my mom's business, life has been so tough. I just want to have a simple career of designing clothes. But, someone has to look after my mom's business! And since, I'm the only one, I have to do all that. Yes, life is tough!!!"  
"You can say that again!", said Sakura.  
"Well, what did that mysterious woman say?"  
"Tomoyo, how did you know that it was a woman? 'Cause me and Syaoran both thought that it was a man."  
"Pure guess!!! I mean, how would I know, and these kind of things happen since our adventure of cardcapturing."  
"Yeah, well...", said Sakura unsurely. She thought, 'Now, Sakura, how can you even think that Tomoyo is the one who is behind the whole thing. Now, let's look at the facts.   
1. I can't sense any magic from her.  
2. That was purely not her writing!  
3. I can't think about anything else...'cause that's about it!'

"Sakura????", said Tomoyo worriedly.  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."  
"Ohhh. Well, you know, this thing sure has made us think a lot. I barely had any sleep last night, thinking about the experience you both had and to think that I wasn't even there!"  
"This is really bad, 'cause I have to go. Meeting again. So, ja!!!"  
"Bye Tomoyo," said both Sakura and Syaoran.  
"See you tomorrow", they both said again.  
"Well, do you still think that she was the one?"  
"Nope, not at all Syaoran, not at all."  
"I have a plan, Sakura. Let's go to the Penguin park and go to the exact same spot that we were at last night and maybe we'll find something there."  
"That's a great idea! Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the park...

"Well, this is the place that we were last night." Syaoran said.  
"Yup", Sakura replied.  
"Sakura, that woman was just a voice. I think that this may not ne such a good idea after all."  
"What are you talking about? Let's see." She fell into deep thought. Then said, "Syaoran, can you pin point the area where the voice was coming from? I mean, do you have any ideas?"  
"Hmmm...I think it came from over there", he said as he pointed towards his left. "There are a lot of trees at that side, and it could be a great hiding place for someone, and most probably that woman must've projected her voice from there."   
"Why do you say that? I mean, yeah, there are a lot of trees there, but how can you be sure that the person was hiding there and then projected her voice?"  
"Back in Hong Kong, when I studied to become a cardcaptor and a successful magician, I was taught about Black magic. There they told me that these kind of magicians have a lot of power but they have never had the power of becoming invisble. That's one of the drawbacks about learning Black magic."  
"That woman knew that you knew a lot about this Black magic. And she was right that it would give you and advantage. Well, let's go over there and see if we can find the place where she was."  
"Yeah." He said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One and a half hour later...

"Did you find anything, Sakura?"  
"Nope, did you?"  
"Same here."  
They both turned around. Then they looked at each other. They recognized the look in each other's eyes. Then Syaoran spoke up.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Let's go." He said.  
But Sakura stopped him.   
They both had sensed the power of the Black magic there. Syaoran wanted to go towards the place where he sensed it, but Sakura sensed it in the opposite direction, so she stopped him.  
"Syaoran, I think it'd be a better idea if you used the Lasin board."  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't have it right now."  
"How about we both go in different directions."  
"No. No. We both have to go together. I don't want you to suffer the same pain as before," he said gloomily.  
"I know!!! I'll transport it here," he said again.  
"Huh????", said Sakura who didn't have a clue of what he was talking about.  
"I remember the spell that Kero said while you were 'sick'. I'll say the incantation again, but this time transporting the Lasin Board here."   
"Great."

_Mighty magic.  
Lend me your power true.  
Transport the Lasin Board,  
Into the park where Sakuras (Cherry Blossoms) bloom. _

The Lasin board appeared right in front of the Cherry Blossom tree, where the couple spent most of their time. (A.N. Phew!!! This incantation was harder than the first one!)   
"Now, let's get to work!" Sakura said determinedly.

Li said the incantation for the Lasin Board. 

_Force, know my plight,  
Release the light._

"That way", Syaoran said, pointing a whole different direction.  
"But, I can't sense any magic from here." Sakura said  
"Well, neither can I, but the Lasin board is always right!"

They both went towards the light that was coming out of the Lasin Board. They quickly followed it, but every now and then the magical power shifted, the light of the Lasin Board just went in the opposite direction. When they followed it that way, the light took another route. This happened for a really long time. And then, the Lasin Board was unable to find the magician. Both Sakura and Syaoran gave up.

"That woman sure has fooled us", said Sakura.  
"Oh yeah, she sure has. I wonder if she knew we were after us, since they are unable to sense the magic."  
"Well, we might as well go home. I'm exhausted."  
"Uh...yeah." Syaoran said with slight hesitation.

They both stood up and walked towards Sakura's house. 

"Well, I'll call Tomoyo and fill her in on the details."  
"Yeah, sure. You do that and also tell me if you sense anything", said Syaoran.  
"Yeah."

They both were walking when suddenly...

"That person seems awfully familiar", Sakura said with recognition.  
"Who???"  
"That woman", she pointed towards a woman who was wearing black clothes and was outside a store. 

The woman had seen that Sakura and Syaoran were looking at her and so, she turned around and ran. 

"Why is she running?" asked Sakura.  
"I don't know, but there is a way to find out", replied Syaoran.

They both ran towards her but that woman had outrun them. So, Syaoran decided to use the Dash card to catch up with her.

"Hold on tight, Sakura."

Syaoran held Sakura in his hands and then sped off towards that lady, but even then she was a great speed. It was almost impossible to catch up with her, but neither of them gave up. They 'dashed' as fast as they could and finally stopped right in front of the woman. That caused that woman to halt, and once she did, both Sakura and Syaoran recognized her and said...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how did you like it so far??? I think that this story has a lot of suspense, even for me! Well, what do you all think:  
"Is the mysterious woman Tomoyo or is it someone else?"  
Write down who you think it is in your reviews. I would love to know what you all think about this fic!  
R+R please!!!  
And for C+C (Comments and Concerns), e-mail me at:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]

Arigatou 'Tien' for pointing out my mistake and I'm very thankful to all of you who e-mailed me and wrote reviews!!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



	5. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part IV

Written by: Sakura1985  
Dedication: Clow Angel, Jia-Tien and Siu Saki!!!  
Last fic: Sequel to Christmas: Part III

**"Sequel to Christmas: Part IV"**

~*Flashback of the last part*~

"Why is she running?" asked Sakura.  
"I don't know, but there is a way to find out", replied Syaoran.

They both ran towards her but that woman had outrun them. So, Syaoran decided to use the Dash card to catch up with her.

"Hold on tight, Sakura."

Syaoran held Sakura in his hands and then sped off towards that lady, but even then she was a great speed ahead. It was almost impossible to catch up with her, but neither of them gave up. They 'dashed' as fast as they could and finally stopped right in front of the woman. That caused that woman to halt, and once she did, both Sakura and Syaoran recognized her and said...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Meilin????", they both said in shock.  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked her.  
"I just came here to meet you both, since Syaoran here just vanished out of thin air!!! So, I decided to come here and see what was going on."  
They both shook their heads in satisfaction. Sakura then looked at Syaoran, as if she was searching for an answer. Syaoran nodded. So, Sakura continued. 

"Well, you see Meilin, there is this woman who wrote me a letter, but mailed it to Tomoyo's house. In it she asked me and Tomoyo to come to the Penguin Park to find out more about this letter. So, I asked Kero, and told him about me sensing some sort of magic around and he said that he had sensed 'Black magic' and that it was dangerous. Since he was unable to give me an answer, I called Syaoran. I had this seizure like thing when I was talking to him and telling him about this. So, he used the transport spell, and came down here. Now, he's helping me and Tomoyo to find out about this 'mysterious woman'."  
"That sounds like real trouble. I was once told while training that Black magic can sometimes be more powerful than pure or white magic, even powerful than the magic that you two have."  
"Yeah, that's right, but somehow I see that this person is just bluffing, and is just keeping us busy or maybe just itself busy," said Syaoran.  
"Why do you say that, Li-kun?" asked Meilin.  
"Well..."he was about to say something when he saw that a tall man was coming towards them.

"Oh no!!!! Not two Chinese brats at the same time, and at the same place!!!", the person cried.   
"Touya!!!!!" cried Sakura.   
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you why I came here, and well, it's a good thing I did."  
"Yeah, well, what is it?" Sakura asked totally ignoring the last statement that he had just indirectly said to Sakura about Syaoran and Meilin.  
"Well, dad said that he has to go this afternoon for a research that he has to do in Hong Kong. He said something about finding a few ancient stuff which is very valuable. And he asked you to come home early."  
"Yeah, I will."  
"I mean, he asked you to come home right now!!!", he said totally changing his statement as he could not bear one 'brat' and out came the other.  
"Oh kayyyyy", she said with a small sigh.  
"Bye Sakura," said Meilin.  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at her in shock. They both were thinking, 'since when did she become nice?'  
"I said good-bye. Why, you can't believe a girl like me wouldn't change or something? Well, Sakura...you did change Syaoran, so why can't I change?" Meilin said with a small, innocent smile.  
"Of course!!!" Sakura said, hiding her curiosity about what made her change all of a sudden. But she let go of that thought that was coming in her mind: 'I have got to stop thinking that my friends are behind this whole Black magic thing.'  
"Well, bye." she said as she came out of her thoughts.  
"Bye Sakura," Syaoran said as he moved closer to her and gave her a peck on her cheek. They both blushed tremendously. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's place...

"Well, did you find something?" asked an eager Kero, who had just finished his Xylon Warriors game. He sure had something up his sleeve.  
"Well, when we got there, there was no sign of that woman. Syaoran said that the woman was standing around there somewhere, because Black magicians are unable to become invisible. And then suddenly me and Syaoran both sensed magic. But what happened is that, both of us sensed in a different direction. Li transported the Lasin board there and then..."  
"Did you just say 'transported'?" Kero interrupted.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I said. Now, as I was saying..."  
"How dare he use that spell without even asking me?"  
"Keroooo!!!!!"  
"Oh...sorry."  
"As I was saying..."  
"Honey...could you hand me my suitcase?" Sakura heard her dad call. She was being interrupted every time she talked to Kero. She gave up.  
"Coming dad!" She screamed.   
"I can hear you, Sakura. No need to scream," her dad said with a chuckle.  
"Here you go," she said as she handed his dad his suitcase and some other things that he wanted. Then she asked, "So, when are you coming back?"  
"It'll be a while. Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you something. You will be staying with Madison for a while."  
"Yippee!!!!!!! But why, exactly?"  
"Because Touya and Yukito are moving to this new apartment that they bought, and he had told me this for quite a while. So, you can stay there with Tomoyo. Or..."  
"Or what?"  
"You can stay right here, that is...if you think that you're responsible enough to take care of this house all alone," he said with a small laugh.  
"I am definitely staying here!! Thanks dad!!!"  
"You are welcome. Touya is going to move out this Friday, two days after I leave."  
"Ok, dad."  
"And I will tell Touya not to bug you."  
"You read my mind, dad!!!" She said with a smile. ^_^  
" 'Cause I am your dad," he said as he hugged her good-bye.  
"Good-bye dad. And take care of yourself."  
"Yeah, and as soon as I reach there, I'll call you, 'k?"  
"Yeah, dad."  
"Everything is ready, dad." Touya called.  
"Bye and take care, alright?" said Fujitaka who was now almost in tears.  
"I will--da--dd," said Sakura between sobs,"bye."

Her father left. Touya took him to the airport. After 2 hours or so, she got a call from her dad telling her that he had reached Hong Kong and that he will call twice a week. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura with Kero...

"Do you now have the time to listen Kero?"  
"Oh yeah!" he replied.  
"Well, when Li used the Lasin board, it was pointing to a total different direction. It pointed towards the market. Neither of us had sensed it there, but we went because 'the Lasin Board never lies'. We followed it but it kept on changing directions. And then in the end, the light stopped. And the magician was nowhere to be found. But guess who met us?"  
"Hmmm...the other Chinese brat?" Kero said as if he had guessed, but his face showed as if he knew already.  
"You knew Kero?"  
"Well, I saw her actually."  
"Where?"  
"Well...I was flying by the window and I saw a girl whom I recognized. She was walking the same way that she did. So, I knew that it was her."  
"Ok...wrong question!" Sakura said after she sweat dropped and did an anime fall.  
"Well, I **am **the guardian beast, you know. I keep track on everyone."  
"Ok, let's forget about that. What do you have to say about that woman?"  
"This woman has some awesome powers alright. She tricked you and Syaoran into believing that she was there. And when the Lasin Board found out where she really was, she tried to outrun it too. But she failed and she hid her aura."  
"Can she do that? I mean, she hid her aura???"  
"Yeah, that is why I said that she has some awesome powers."  
"Hmmm..."  
"What are you thinking Sakura?"  
"I am thinking that whoever she is, and no matter how powerful she is, she is still a coward."  
"Why do you say that Sakura?"  
"Because when she came, she just let us hear her voice. And I bet she even changed that. And then, she just stayed there and made us believe that we were near. She never showed us who she was."  
"Sakura??!!! That is what she said that you have to find out who she is or she would do something really bad."  
"I know that! What I'm trying to tell you is that she could have showed up and asked us to find out who she was. I just think that she is of no good. She's just trying to make us believe that she is powerful."  
"You do have a point there, Sakura."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure in black reached behind her. As she came inside, black smoke dispersed and nothing was to be seen. 

"So, you thought I was a coward? That I wouldn't show up and make you believe that I am powerful. Well, you know what? I'm not only showing that I'm powerful...**I am powerful!!!!**"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Humph! Meet me at midnight with your friends and then I'll tell you. **And** show myself to you."

The black smoke disappeared. 

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" said Syaoran.  
"Syaoran," Sakura said sobbing.  
"What's the matter Sakura?" He said worriedly.  
She came here,  
Who, Sakura? No!!! You mean...the mysterious woman? He said.  
Yes, it was her. she said now with more and more sniffles.  
I'll be right there.

He said the incantation, and was there by her side in a jiffy. He comforted her as she told him what the woman had told her. She was to meet them at midnight. Syaoran volunteered to call Tomoyo. 

(Syaoran talks with Tomoyo on the phone)

He turns towards Sakura and says: 

She agreed to come, as long as we wear her costumes, Syaoran frowned at the deal, but Sakura laughed. Seeing that, he smiled too. He was happy to see her cheerful self again.

Well, I just hope that this ends soon, said Sakura as she shivered at the thought about the or else...' situation.   
You...want me to stay with you a while?  
Sure, daddy left and Touya is with Yuki since he wanted to get some stuff from the store, she said in detail.  
Ok then. I'll stay right here. He stood up and got her blanket from her bed. He put it on her shoulders and then wrapped it around her. She tried to warm up after the experience, but she was still shivering in fright. When Syaoran saw that nothing was helping her stop the shivering, he did something unexpected'.

He took the blanket from her and then carefully took her up in his arms. He picked her and walked towards her bed. After carefully placing her there, he placed the blanket on her and then went towards the window. He slowly closed the curtains, and then walked towards her again.

He picked the corner of the blanket and made a move towards Sakura as she looked at him in surprise. She just lied there looking at Syaoran, who was only 2-3 inches apart. He lied down on her bed beside her. 

Kero was sitting on the desk, astonished. His jaw was hanging when he saw Syaoran sleeping with his mistress, and was even more astonished when he saw that his mistress didn't even stop him.

Syaoran saw that Kero was staring at them. So...

Here you go Kero. A nice, fresh bag of chocolate chip cookies, Syaoran said as he waved the brown bag in the air.   
Kero sniffed as the aroma of those cookies filled the air.  
He made a move towards the bag, but Syaoran backed it away.

Not so fast there, Kero.  
Kero said.  
You only get these if you promise to leave me and Sakura alone. He suddenly started heating up from what he had just said and so did Sakura. Her shivering stopped because of the heat. ^_^  
Ok...ok. You can be alone, only....at the condition that you make no false move, he said as his mouth watered.  
There you go, boy He said as if Kero was his dog.  
Kero wasn't listening to him, since he was so busy trying to keep the bag from falling as he took it outside. 

Syaoran's gaze then turned towards Sakura, who was red as a tomato. He then realized that he was no different. His color was even darker than hers. But, he managed to gather all his courage as he looked into the eyes of his beloved. He moved his head towards her and their lips slowly met. The kiss was almost everlasting, but....Sakura pulled out. She needed some air. They both took a deep breath and then, they returned to what they were doing: kissing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
11:30:00 pm  
(hrs/min/sec)

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both Sakura and Syaoran never heard the knocking which had been going on for about half an hour. 

Where could they be. I can see the lights in Sakura's room, so that must mean that they are still there,' thought Tomoyo.

She knocked again, this time harder than ever. She had almost knocked down the door. Syaoran heard something. He pulled away from the kiss. He walked downstairs with Sakura behind him tagging along. Sakura made Syaoran take a seat and then proceeded towards the door. 

"Tomoyo??!!??!!" exclaimed Sakura.  
"Yes, me! Who did you expect? And I have been knocking for about one hour or so and NOW you open the door?" she said as she arched her eyebrow at Sakura. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the reason. It was Syaoran. Sakura was saying something to her which she couldn't decipher and she cut her off. 

"And---" Said Sakura who was trying to make something up.  
"It's okay Sakura. Whatever you were doing must be important,"she said as she eyed Syaoran.  
"Uh...yeah," she said with a sheepish smile.  
"But...this is far more important than that. Now, here are the costumes and let's get going." 

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped, but seeing the look in Tomoyo's eyes which were saying 'you promised!', they both gave up and ran to change their clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
12:01:00 midnight  
(hrs/min/sec)

"I see that you are late!" the trio heard a voice say.  
"Uh..." said Sakura, or rather just stood there.  
"Well, let's get going. I'm sick of you torturing Sakura here. And I won't take it anymore!!!"   
"Well, well, well. I see that this young man has an atttude problem, or maybe....he's too much in love with that stupid girl!!!"  
"How dare you say that to her," said Syaoran.  
"Yeah, she is the nicest person ever!!!" chimed in Tomoyo.  
"Fulfill your promise now, you said that you would appear tonight."  
"Oh yeah, I did say that," she said as she slowly became visible.

Her face could not be seen though as she came out of that black smoke that was emitting from her.   
"You didn't think that I would be this stupid to show my face, now did you?"  
The trio just stood in awe. They had never thought that the mysterious woman would be almost like them, that is she looked about the same age as them. She wore some kind of robe that could not be seen clearly in the black smoke. 

"Well, I have fulfilled my promise. But remember, you have wasted enough time already. You have only 5 more days left. I'll be back to get my reward. HAHAHHHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Walking towards Sakura's place...

"What did she mean by the reward?" asked Sakura.  
"Remember when she said in the letter, 'or else...', I think she meant something about this." answered Syaoran.  
"What do you think Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
"I have no clue whatsoever."  
"Hmmm...." Sakura said in deep thought.  
Both Syaoran and Tomoyo were looking at her. She turned around and saw that they were staring at her. She asked "What?". They just shook their head and said nothing. Sakura resumed her 'thoughtful' position. They reached her home. Sakura said good bye to Syaoran as Tomoyo was to stay with her that night.

"Goo night Sakura, and sweet dreams." said Tomoyo.  
"You too Tomoyo." said Sakura sleepily. It was about 2:00 am in the morning. They both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the morning...

"Rise and shine Sakura," said a squeaky but rough voice. She opened her eyes to find Kero in her face trying to wake her up. "I'm up Kero. And thanks for the good greeting this morning."  
"I want to eat the pancakes, now don't I?" he said with a smile.  
"Oh...is it Saturday already?" she said, or rather mumbled.  
"Yup!!!" he replied. Saturday was the day on which Sakura made pancakes: especially for Kero.  
"Ok, ok. Stop pushing me."  
"If you would walk towards the kitchen yourself then I wouldn't have to."  
"ARRGGHHH!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the kitchen...

"Wow!!! That was soo great!!! Now, let's talk about business. That woman put some sort of spell on me which made me sleep the whole time you both saw her." said Kero.  
"I don't understand, why did she put you to sleep and not me, Syaoran and Tomoyo?" she asked curiously.  
"Hmmm...." said Kero, in a thoughtful manner.  
"Well?" said Sakura.  
"She may think that I may be able to find out who she is, and maybe not you three."  
"Maybe..." she said with doubt. "Maybe..."

And then Sakura told what happened the night before with the woman. 

"So, she said that she wil get her reward, huh? Did she say what it was?" asked Kero.  
"Nope, she didn't," replied Sakura.  
"Well, you have only 5 more days to find out who she is, and to tell you the truth, I have a feeling I know what her reward will be."  
"You do?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo in surprise.  
"Yeah, I do," said Kero.  
"What is it?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"You, Sakura, you!" he replied.  
"WHAT???????" said both of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SAKURA?"   
"That's what Kero thinks."  
"Well, no matter what, you are not leaving me! You're staying in my sight as long as we don't find that lady," said a worried young man.  
She blushed, but still said, "Syaoran???"  
"I know what you're thinking, but...we have to do this. I'm in no mood for losing you."  
"So, you mean, that someday you'll have the mood to lose me as well?" she said sarcastically and with a smile on her face.  
"Sakura, you know what I mean."  
"Of course I know Syaoran," she said with a smile, as she moved towards him. She slowly touched his cheeks in bliss as she knew that **he** cared about **her**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Place unknown...

1st Person: "So??? Who said that I wanted her?"   
2nd Person: "I don't trust you and I never did. You came for the boy and you can have him, but you make a move towards her and..."  
1st Person: "Like I said before, I don't want her. She will cause nothing but trouble to me. You can keep her. Just remember your deal."  
2nd Person: "I do remember, as long as you remember yours."  
1st Person: "Trust me."  
2nd Person: "Sure. Like I don't have a life!" said the person sarcastically.  
1st Person: "Well, if you don't, then the deal is over!!!"  
2nd Person: "Oh no!!! It doesn't end like that!!! If you do, then I'll tell the kid myself who you are."  
1st Person: "Oh yeah, sure!!! I'm not stupid! I'll remove your memory."  
2nd Person: "Oh yeah! And you think that I'm stupid??? I did something too, in which the case is that you cannot use magic on me!!!"  
1st Person: "I see that you are getting clever! Ok, I'll finish the deal!"  
2nd Person: "Good, and remember, no mistakes!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you all think? Like it, hate it? Well, this is what my really good friend has to say about this part of the fic:

~*Clow Angel*~: "Your story was very good! I can't wait to see what your next chapter will be about!!! I know it will be as good as the rest! Keep it up and you'll write better and better!" 

Review this fic please!!! Come on everyone, show some spirit!!! Tell me what you think!!!!! Just----review!!!! ^.^  
Got any suggestions? Or any other comments? E-mail me at:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]  
Arigatou!!!!! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



	6. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part V

Author: Sakura1985  
Dedication: To one of the best authors and friend in the whole world: Trmpetplaya1.  
Also dedicated to: Truffle~Vampire, ~*angel*~ and Li Syaoran, and all the other reviewers!!!  
Last Fic: Sequel to 'Christmas': Part IV

**"Sequel to Christmas: Part V"**

~*Flashback of the last part*~

"So??? Who said that I wanted her?"   
"I don't trust you and I never did. You came for the boy and you can have him, but you make a move towards her and..."  
"Like I said before, I don't want her. She will cause nothing but trouble to me. You can keep her. Just remember your deal."  
"I do remember, as long as you remember yours."  
"Trust me."  
"Sure, like I don't have a life!" said the person sarcastically.  
"Well, if you don't trust me, then the deal is over!!!"  
"Oh no!!! It doesn't end like that!!! If you do, then I'll tell the kid myself who you are."  
"Oh yeah, sure!!! I'm not stupid! I'll remove your memory."  
"Oh yeah! And you think that I'm stupid??? I did something too, in which the case is that you cannot use magic on me!!!"  
"I see that you are getting clever! Ok, I'll finish the deal!"  
"Good, and remember, no mistakes!!!"

(That better, Siu Saki??? ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer: **Sakura and Syaoran and all the other Clamp characters do not belong to me, but I would purchase it if they would sell it to me. Main Idea: All but one character is mine, and that is...won't want to ruin the fun....and the rest belong to Clamp, Nelvana, or who else it may be. If you would like to use my character, then e-mail me and ask me, please. I don't bite.   
On with the fic...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At night...

A figure was in shadows. None of it's features could be made out though, except for the fact that that person was leaning towards the tree. Or maybe it was something else...but atleast that was the only thing that could be seen from really far away, and far probably means...let's see...about a block or two. The person stood closer to the tree. The only thing that was now visible was the hair length of the person. Since the hair were long, it was probably a girl. Then after a while, a car passed by them...the headlights of it, illuminating enough to show the observer that there was not only one person but two. One of them was a girl alright, and the other, had the light shown the observer, was a guy. The couple, as the observer called them and he had a perfectly good reason for it too which you'll know in a second, were talking to each other. They then looked as if they were deciding about something. Then they both approached the sidewalk and started walking towards the gate. Still, as it was night, the observer wasn't able to tell who it was. As they were to depart and go towards their destination, they got close, and they kissed each other farewell. At the time, another car came by, and this time illuminating their faces. And they revealed to be...

"Who is that?" thought the observer out loud.

It was actually Meilin with someone else...he was unable to be identified by the observer. The observer just stood their in shock, and stared at the couple until they were nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's place...

"So, there they were, holding hand in hand and walking to some place. I just stood there in shock," said Syaoran.  
"Why were you in shock?" asked Sakura.  
"Well, for one, that person looked Chinese and then, I was thinking about the attitude that Meilin had lately. You know...she was nice to you and all. I thought that he was probably the reason," he replied.  
"Maybe you're right," she said, "let's ask her tomorrow, 'k?"  
"Yeah, ok." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At night...

Sakura and Syaoran were at Sakura's place...still. Sakura had dozed off on Syaoran's chest, so he decided to stay there as long as she would wake up. "But", he thought, "she might be a little tired since she hasn't woke up in about 4 hours." 

He got her blanket and put in on her and he himself just sat on the nearest chair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Syaoran woke up from the knocks, and stood up. He slowly walked towards the door and ruffled his hands in his hair half the way. He had left Sakura's house at 2:00 a.m in the morning and was asleep since then. He opened the door to find...

"Meilin??? What are you doing up at this time in the morning?" he said.  
"Syaoran? I think that you should glance at that father clock behind you," she said innocently as she pointed towards the clock.  
"What??? 12:00 noon??? I must have been real sleepy!" Then he said as he looked towards her cousin again, "Who is this?"  
"That is just the reason I came by this 'morning' of yours!" she said with a smile, rather a chuckle. She continued, "This is Shiang, my boyfriend."  
"Your what???!!!" he said with a shock.  
"Nice to meet you Syaoran Li. I've heared a lot about you and and your clan. Someone from my village told me that you are to be the leader of your clan," said Shiang as he extended his hand towards Syaoran.  
"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Syaoran who extended his hand in return. He then asked them both to join him inside. He made a wonderful breakfast for his guests. Then...

RING! RING! RING!

"Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking."  
"Hey Sakura. Come on over to my house. There is someone you ought to meet."  
"There is? Who is it?"  
"Well, you'll know when you'll come over."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. Should I bring Tomoyo over, that is if it's ok?"  
"Sure."  
(Conversation ended)

"Is she coming?"asked Meilin.  
"Who Sakura? Yeah, she's coming. I bet she'll be real excited to find out about you two."

Few minutes later...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hi Sakura. Oh hi Tomoyo. Come on in." Syaoran greeted.  
"Hi there Syaoran," Sakura replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed in response.  
"Hey Li." said Tomoyo.  
"Glad that both of you could make it." He gestured both of them to follow him. They did.

"Meilin???" They both cried, and then suddenly they stopped in their tracks. They were both looking at the figure who was sitting next to Meilin. She just smiled. And then said, "This is Shiang, my boyfriend."   
"Nice to meet you. You must be Sakura, and you just have to be Tomoyo," he said as he looked at the camera that was in Tomoyo's hands, and then at the dress that Sakura was wearing.   
"Nice to meet you too," said Sakura and Tomoyo in unison.

They chatted for a while, where Meilin told them all about Shiang. They looked like a very happy couple. Shiang finally said something...

"Well, I couldn't live without Meilin. She came here to meet you all, and she said that she would be back soon, but I couldn't stand the thought about living without her for even a few days. She left and then I booked a flight as soon as possible and then totally forgetting at the moment that I had no experience in talking Japanese. All the places were new, all the faces were new, and then the language was new. I finally found someone who knew Chinese and Japanese and he told me where to go to find cabs and buses. He also translated the address that I had of Meilin, from Chinese to Japanese so that if I wanted to ask someone, I would just have to show them the address." (A.N. Long dialogue! Gomen! ^_^)

They all giggled. But Meilin just smiled and stood up and sat beside Shiang. (Shiang who was at the moment sitting beside Syaoran). She went up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"AWWWW!!!!" said Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran was the same, almost no expression at all showing on his face, but deep down inside, he was happy that his cousin had found the right person for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day...

Meilin had gone out with Shiang. Sakura went up to Syaoran's house. Tomoyo was busy with her office work. Her mother was sicker than before thus, all the work, at home and at work was to be done by her. 

As Sakura entered the apartment building where Syaoran lived, she thought about the mysterious woman. She just couldn't think that **she** might be the prize that the woman wanted. She just shuddered. She had now reached the doorstep of his house. She knocked on the door and Syaoran let her in. Moments later, the phone rung, and he became indulged in the conversation.

"Yes, mom.   
"..."  
"Yes, I'm here because of..."  
"..."  
"Will you listen to me?"  
"..."  
"No..."  
"..."  
"Yes...i will come but this...this is more important..."  
"..."  
"Uh huh..."  
"..."  
"What???"  
"..."  
"No way..."  
"..."  
"No, I won't leave her like this..."  
"..."  
"But...no!!"  
"..."  
"I mean it..."  
"..."  
"Yeah, well, bye."   
(A.N. Ok, I know it may seem to be confusing, but it's not. The dots represent the other person in the conversation, in this case Syaoran's mom. Whatever she says cannot be heard by Sakura, that's why it's not written, ok? Still hard for you all? Ok, just read and everything will be okay. ^_^|)

'What was that all about?' was the look on Sakura's face. She had never been the type that would come in between other poeple's business, but this WAS **her** Syaoran's case. And most definitely, Syaoran recognized the look on her face, and said that it was nothing to worry about. Sakura nodded, but it could be seen on her face that she was not satisfied. Syaoran knew that but just left the conversation there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that day...

"Sakura?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember about that phone call I had from my mom?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" replied Sakura.  
"Well...you see...well...you already know that I have been chosen to be the Li clan's leader."  
"Yeah, I know that Syaoran, and you should know that I'm very happy for you."  
"Well, my mom called to tell me that they are going to make me the king, but I have to leave tomorrow, and..."  
"Uh huh, and what?" she said with a heart broken voice.  
"Well...I know that I have to tell you this."  
"Syaoran, just say it."  
"Well...I love you," and he gives her a peck on the cheek.  
Sakura smiles, but then turns serious, "This is not what you were telling me, and besides, I knew that already."  
"Ok, I'll just say it. Li clan wants me to marry the daughter of the former leader, Shiang. Her name is Ping."  
Sakura started to faint, but Syaoran was standing right there. He didn't let her fall.  
"You didn't listen to the whole thing, Sakura," he continued.  
"Yeah...well...what's left to say...I know that..."  
"Well, that's what you don't know. I won't marry anyone else except you."  
Sakura's body suddenly came back to life. She got up from his lap, and looked straight into his eyes, and said,"Really? You care for me that much that you'll give up your dream of becoming the leader? That you'll give up the main reason that you learned all about magic?"   
"I would give anything up for you, Sakura."  
"That's very sweet, but..."  
"But what?"  
"But I can't let you do that."  
"What??? Why not???"  
"This is about you, not about me. I can't let you give up the reason why you did all this. I can't let you give up this leadership, because you're the pride of your family and you being the leader will restore their (your family's) pride and honor in your clan. That way maybe your father can return to the clan."  
"S-S-S--akura."  
"Yeah?"  
"My father is dead."  
"Oh...I'm so sorry about that Syaoran. I-I-I didn't know."  
"That's okay."  
"Syaoran, this is entirely your choice, whether or not you want to be the clan's leader, but you can't throw away this oppportunity that you want and always wanted so badly, all because of me."  
"Sakura, I love you and I can't live with anyone else in the whole world. Just think, I don't even know that girl in the first place. You...yes, you Sakura are the reason I am here, you are the reason I have seen the other side of me, not the side that doesn't care about his own feelings but now I also care about others, you are the reason why I am a changed man, and I want to stay like this. If I go back there, I'll got back to the old me, they'll keep me as their servant while they may call me the leader and hail me. You don't know about this Sakura, you're a non-Li, and that's why it is also hard for me to tell them that I love you and you are the reason why I will not be the clan's leader."  
Sakura claps her hands...  
"Wonderful speech, very emotional," said Sakura who's eyes were filled with tears. She hugged Syaoran, and said, "I love you too, and no matter what, you will always be my love, and I would still love you even when you'd be far away from me, but like you said, you're not going to be far from me, you'll always be my side."

They both cried and slept in each other's arms, both realizing that their love would last forever. And Syaoran realized that this was the first time he had ever cried in front of Sakura, or rather in front of anyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Place unknown...

"Hah, it's working. My plan is working!!! He'll be here to see her suffer!!! Ha ha ha ha!!! He will be mine, he will be mine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day...

"Let's go out and have a picnic. Today is such a beautiful day."  
"No can do Meilin, only 3 more days left to find out that witch!!!" said Sakura, "She has burned me up!"  
"Oh really???" said Meilin with a sly smile.  
"Oh yeah," said Tomoyo, giving the eye to Meilin, "oh yeah."  
"Well, we have to work this thing out," said Syaoran.  
"Hey, where's Shiang?" asked Sakura.  
"Oh, he's in the bathroom taking a shower," said Meilin as she blushed at the thought.  
"Ohhh...ok," said Sakura, "well, that gives us more time to think about the mysterious woman."  
"Certainly," said Meilin.  
"Well, so far we are zippo, we know nothing about this lady, other than she looked about our size, and whenever appears, brings black smoke with her, and that she has a very squeaky voice, and don't forget the worst part, she hurts Sakura as well," analyzed Syaoran.  
Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. They were sitting hand in hand. Sakura, because of that, was watching Meilin to see how she reacted to the fact. Meilin simply smiled and averted her gaze to the young man who was coming downstairs. 

"Hi guys," said the young man who then bended towards Meilin and gave her a teenie kiss.   
"Hi," everyone replied.  
"How'd you all sleep?" he asked cheerfully.  
"The same as always," said Tomoyo.  
"Well, then I assume that you sleep not so good each night," joked Shiang.  
"For your information, I sleep like a horse," said Tomoyo, "OOPS!! I meant, I sleep good each night."  
Everyone just laughed. Tomoyo looked at each and everyone sternly and the laugh became merely a giggle and then a smile, but as she stopped the glaring, everyone burst into a fit of laughter, all except Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Wha--t's t-t--he matter Li, you're n--n-not laughing?" said Meilin.  
"You too Sakura--this is--l--l-like the funn--funniest thing ever," said Shiang.   
"Oh yeah, I bet it is, but...but..." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.  
"But...we don't want Tomoyo to be mad at us, that's what." replied Syaoran in haste. He then thought, 'Phew!!!!'  
"Yeah, exactly," said Sakura, and then she looked at Tomoyo, who was laughing herself. That made Sakura laugh too. She then thought, 'Yeah, exactly.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that night...

"Well, I have to go. Shiang is taking me to this wonderful concert and I just bet that it would be fun. Sorry, but he just bought two tickets," said Meilin, as she eyed her precious (Shiang).  
"Oh yeah, would ruin all the fun if they were with us," he said in a small voice so that no one but Meilin would hear.  
"Well, gotta go," said Meilin, "bye."  
"Bye and have fun!!!" said the trio.  
"Oh, we will," whispered Shiang in Meilin's ear. In return, she playfully hit him on his hands and then they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The same night...

"Focus Sakura, please focus," said Kero.  
"I'm trying my best Kero," said Sakura.  
"Well, you're not trying very hard," said Kero who crossed his arms in front of her.  
"Now, you're the one not letting me concentrate!"  
"Fine, fine," replied Kero.  
"K-K-Kero??" she said in a fright.  
"Sakura? What is it?"  
"It's the same thing as I thought!! I was right!!"  
"Well, then let's bust this case!!"  
"Not so fast there Kero," said Sakura stopping Kero from going forward.  
"Now what?"  
Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus again. She didn't have much luck as someone knocked on the door.  
"Coming," she said, "Touya? What are you doing here?"  
"Checking up on my little sister, what else?"  
"Oh ok. So, where's Yuki?"  
"He's in the kitchen helping himself," said Touya as he leaned on the side of Sakura's bedroom wall.  
"Oh, ok, well, I'll go downstairs and say hi," said Sakura who was just about to dash off when Touya stopped her by taking ahold of her hand.  
"Whoa! Whoa!! Stop right there, kaiiju. Need to talk to you."  
"Yeah, well what is it?"  
"It's about that Chinese gaki."  
"First he's not a gaki and second, there will be no talk about him at all. Dad made you promise that you wouldn't."  
"I know that, squirt! Just wanted to ask how your relationship with him is going on?"  
At first, she was in shock. She looked into his eyes to only find sincerity, and the loving nature that he always, well almost always, had towards her. "All is well," she finally blurted.  
"Then why did you take such a long time to answer my question?"  
"um.."  
"Well, even though he is a Chinese gaki, and you think that he 'loves' you, well, you better be careful and good luck. I have a feeling that you'll need it."   
With that he departed. Sakura gave a glance at the figure who was now happily chatting with the other person whom he deeply cherished and loved, Yukito. She then looked over Kero, who was looking in the same direction.   
"We could be wrong Kero, we could be wrong," she sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, well, this story is going to get intersting. Sorry about not posting it up as fast as I always do, but I had to write a THESIS for my English class, and I've also been a little sick. But, just wish that I post up the next parts soon. 

Now, let's see...oh yeah...Who's the mysterious woman?? Getting bored of the same question over and over again!!!! Well, who is it?? Sakura and Kero think that it could be Touya? Would Touya betray his little 'kaiiju'??? Or is it someone else??? Major Kawaii also coming in the next chapters!! Don't miss them out!!!

Read and Review please. All types of **good comments** are welcome!! For C+C, please e-mail me at:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]  
Have fun!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



	7. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part VI

Author: Sakura1985  
Last fic: Sequel to Christmas: Part V  
Dedication: Clow Angel,Trmpetplaya1, Siu Saki, Jia-Tien, Truffle~Vampire, Empress Sara-sama, ~*angel*~, Li Syaoran and all the reviewers!!!! Arigatou for making all this possible!!!! =)

**"Sequel to 'Christmas': Part VI"**

~*Flashback*~

"Focus Sakura, please focus," said Kero.  
"I'm trying my best Kero," said Sakura.  
"Well, you're not trying very hard," said Kero who crossed his arms in front of her.  
"Now, you're the one not letting me concentrate!"  
"Fine, fine," replied Kero.  
"K-K-Kero??" she said in a fright.  
"Sakura? What is it?"  
"It's the same thing as I thought!! I was right!!"  
"Well, then let's bust this case!!"  
"Not so fast there Kero," said Sakura stopping Kero from going forward.  
"Now what?"  
Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus again. She didn't have much luck as someone knocked on the door.  
"Coming," she said, "Touya? What are you doing here?"  
"Checking up on my little sister, what else?"  
"Oh ok. So, where's Yuki?"  
"He's in the kitchen helping himself," said Touya as he leaned on the side of Sakura's bedroom wall.  
"Oh, ok, well, I'll go downstairs and say hi," said Sakura who was just about to dash off when Touya stopped her by taking ahold of her hand.  
"Whoa! Whoa!! Stop right there, kaiiju. Need to talk to you."  
"Yeah, well what is it?"  
"It's about that Chinese gaki."  
"First he's not a gaki and second, there will be no talk about him at all. Dad made you promise that you wouldn't."  
"I know that, squirt! Just wanted to ask how your relationship with him is going on?"  
At first, she was in shock. She looked into his eyes to only find sincerity, and the loving nature that he always, well almost always, had towards her. "All is well," she finally blurted.  
"Then why did you take such a long time to answer my question?"  
"um.."  
"Well, even though he is a Chinese gaki, and you think that he 'loves' you, well, you better be careful and good luck. I have a feeling that you'll need it."   
With that he departed. Sakura gave a glance at the figure who was now happily chatting with the other person whom he deeply cherished and loved, Yukito. She then looked over Kero, who was looking in the same direction.   
"We could be wrong Kero, we could be wrong," she sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next day...

"Sakura, we have just 2 days left!!"  
"I know that Syaoran, but I'm having these wierd feelings."  
"Is that woman trying to do something again, please tell me what is wrong!!" panicked Syaoran.  
"No, it's nothing like that...I mean, all this is making me feel angry. And you know last night..." Sakura told him the happenings of the night before (the flashback on the top) and then he replied:  
"Sakura, you'rer getting wierd!! How could you doubt your brother!! He loves you and he said it yourself that even though he doesn't like me, he'll try his best to overcome the anger towards me."  
"You're right. I am acting wierd! It's just that I'm confused who that girl is. Syaoran?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I have to tell you something..."  
"Sure go ahead, and after you're done, I have something to tell you too."  
"Then why don't you go first."  
"Nah, that's ok. You can go ahead. I don't think you'll be way too happy after hearing my side of the story."  
"Whatever you say."

She whispers soemthing into his ears, just so that no one can hear them. His reaction was getting stricter and sterner every moment. He looked at Sakura who was talking to him about...well...about...

"Sakura? You know, I've had the same kind of feeling."  
"So, should we trust our instinct?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. I really have no clue."  
"I think that we should. Maybe we should do it without anyone suspecting us."  
"Yeah we could do that, and I have the perfect plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The same day...

"So? You want to go for a picnic. It is a lovely day..." asked Sakura.  
"Then why didn't you go to the picnic yesterday when I wanted to go?" asked Meilin.  
"Well..we do need fresh air today...and we have just one and a half days left to find that woman. So, we thought it may be a good idea to go for a picnic." said Syaoran.  
"Well, you know, we do need a break. I have been so busy helping out my mom. Now that she is a little better, we could go out and have a little fun," said Tomoyo.  
"Yeah...we could do that," said Meilin, " and I bet that Shiang would just love to go too. I'll go ahead and call him."  
"Oh yeah...tell him that we'll go on the picnic this afternoon, 'k?" said Sakura.  
"Sure," said Meilin with a smile.  
"Great. Then we better go ahead and make some snacks for the day, huh?" said Tomoyo excitedly.  
"Yup! And we'll get on it right away," said Sakura as she got up.  
"Great and I have to go and do some work, ok? I'll meet you at 5:00 p.m.," he said as he looked at his watch.  
"Ja, Syaoran!" yelled Sakura out the window. He looked back and smiled and then waved and left.  
"He's the best guy in the whole world," said Sakrua dreamily. She then went to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the evening...

"The weather is just perfect. It is such a lovely to see the sunset and everything," said Tomoyo.  
"Yup! You got that right! It's so romantic!" said Shiang, as he looked at Meilin. She just smiled.  
"Wow!! Look at the sunset, it's so magnificent. I remember the last time I saw a sunset like this, was way back when I was about 12 years old. It's been such a long time," said Sakura.  
"I knew that you would love it," said Syaoran.

Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran's attention was diverted to something else... No one else noticed anything. They were all indulged in the beauty radiated by the sun at that hour. Suddenly, all the commotion ended and the attention was then averted towards the sunset again. It was a time to remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
8:00 p.m.

"Wow!! That meal was delicious!!" exclaimed Shiang. He always complimented people. Everyone thought it was his hobby or something, but...they felt appreciated.  
"Thanks," said Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Why don't we take a walk," asked Syaoran.  
"Sure," said Sakura, " you guys want to join us?"  
"Sure," all three replied.  
"Great," said Syaoran.  
"I'm in the mood of some good jokes. Anyone got any?" asked Sakura.   
"Listen to jokes? At this time? At this place?" asked Meilin.  
"Yeah...I need to get relaxed," and she whispered in Meilin's ears:' I'm scared about the mysterious woman actually.'  
Meilin understood. She had a joke for them but Shiang went on first...

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked.  
"To go to the other side," said all of them.  
"We knew that one already Shiang." said Meilin.  
"Ooops! I didn't know that this riddle was so popular!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"That's ok. Anyone got another one?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah...I got one, but it's a riddle," said Meilin reluctantly.  
"That's ok. Go ahead," said Tomoyo.  
"Well, here it goes...

"What is the difference between a nail and a boxer?" asked Meilin.   
"Don't know..." said Shiang. Meilin looked at the others and they were shaking their heads in negation. She continued...  
"Well...one get's knocked in and the other gets knocked out."  
Everyone laughed. Except...  
"Why are you not laughing, Meilin?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Because I've heard this joke millions of times!" exclaimed Meilin.  
"Ohhh..." said Tomoyo, "I have one for you," resumed Tomoyo.  
"Great! Go ahead," said Sakura.  
"Ok, a Dubliner was in court charged with parking his car in a restricted area. The judge asked if he had anything to say in his defense, he replied, " They shouldn't put up misleading notices! It said FINE FOR PARKING HERE!"  
Everyone started laughing including Tomoyo. "This is...like...the most funniest joke that I know," said Tomoyo. 

At that time, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and stopped laughing. They stood in front of the rest of the people and then Syaoran pointed towards Meilin and said, "It's you!!!"  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in a knowing manner and said, "No Syaoran, it's not her."  
Syaoran looked at her in shock and said, "What???"  
"It's...it's...it's..." Sakura stuttered.   
"Who??" asked Syaoran rather impatiently, "who??"  
"It's..." she took a deep breathe and said, "it's all of them."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tomoyo.  
"You know what we're talking about," said Syaoran, as he took out his sword and placed it in front of the trio--Shiang, Tomoyo, and Meilin.  
"What are you talking about, Syaoran? Do you not like me going out with your cousin or something?" asked Shiang.  
Syaoran chuckled. "Don't act all innocent! You all know what I'm talking about! Why did you do it Meilin? Why were you trying to hurt Sakura?"   
"Tomoyo???!!! I just can't believe that you went on with this! And I thought that you were my best friend!!!" cried Sakura.  
"What is going on???" asked Shiang.  
"What do you mean??? You were part of this mystery. You all ganged up..."   
Meilin cut Syaoran and said, "Syaoran! Leave him alone. He was under my spells at the time. He doesn't know what you're talking about."  
Syaoran looked at her in disbelief, but when he felt something on his shoulder, he looked at his left. It was Sakura, who was shaking her head as if to say 'let him be'. He did.   
Meilin resumed, "I planned all this."  
"Why???" asked Syaoran.  
"Ask her," Meilin said as she pointed towards Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo? What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Syaoran. Sakura at that time was sobbing and was unable to talk. Syaoran was holding her in his arms.   
Tomoyo looked at her friend and sighed. She thought, 'what have I done? How could I do this to the one person that I truly love? I called her my best friend. She trusted me!!! What have I done???!!!'   
She started sobbing again. Syaoran at the time was really angry. He looked stern and his voice was harsher than usual. He again asked and this time he got a reply. 

"I loved Sakura. And I still do. When you guys were card capturing, I was there for her. I used to tell her that she was as good as you were. And she used to smile. And you... (she pointed towards Syaoran) you always had hatred words for her. You called her names. And I told her that you didn't mean it, and that you would learn in time. I tried my best to make you guys friends. And in the end when you did become friends, I was very happy for you. You pronounced your love for each other, to no one else but me. I was needed. I was wanted. I got the attention. You came up to me to decide what presents to give to each other. I didn't mind all that, because I cared about Sakura. I thought that this way we could be more attached than ever!!! But then, you left. Sakura could not stand without you. She wouldn't leave her bed. And when she talked, she talked about Syaoran, her Syaoran and how she loved him. She never had time for me. She then stopped calling me."

Tomoyo started sobbing. There was a long pause and no one said anything. After a while. she continued. 

"I was jealous that he was getting all the attention. Then I had a plan. And I regret it, and admit that it was the worst plan ever. When you went to Hong Kong to meet Syaoran, I had a dream when this so called angel came up to me and told me that you loved me and showed me all the moments that you and I had enjoyed together. I was happy at that time, but slowly all the happiness faded, because I missed you. You sent me a Christmas present, but you never called. I sent you one too, and you didn't even acknowledge it until you came back. It was a while before you returned. One day...I came accross this ad in the newspaper."

She stopped for a while, and took a drink out of the bottle that she was carrying around with her. She moved towards the grass and sat there. She continued.

"Like I said, I am not proud of what I have done. This ad was about a training center with people who had magical skills, or for people who were of relations with someone with magic. I was curious about that institution. I thought about it and then decided that you were with magical powers and so I am your relation. Thus I would be able to get into the institution. Also, the main feature about this institute was that you could learn magic in about 3 months. I was happy that it wouldn't take me long. I got admitted in the school. The main reason I did that was so you--Sakura--would pay attention to me. I was very happy about the fact that I was in. After about 10 days of training, they taught us a spell about locomotion. You just had to tap your feet and say a spell and you were there. I wanted to come to you, but I didn't want to take a risk. I thought that you would be mad. And even then I did it. My training wasn't that much of a high quality. I said the spell and somehow, for some unknown reason, the name Meilin came out of my mouth. And I was there. Well, I wasn't there for a long while though, since I wasn't mastered in that particular spell. It was my first try. Meilin heard the crashing that was caused and she saw me. We looked at each other and boom!! I vanished again."

Meilin interrupted, "I never knew that you had magic at that time. I thought that I was seeing things cause even after the loud crash, I saw nothing. I saw that all was at place. Not a thing out of order. I thought that I was hallucinating. And particularly, I gave no heed to it, since I had recently learned a new spell and my master said that it would cost severe consequences."

Tomoyo then continued. "I saw the look in Meilin's eyes. It seemed awfully familiar. I thought that I had seen it somewhere. Afterwards, I went up to my master, that is what we call our teachers, and as I was about to ask him about something, I saw that he was teaching a new spell to the other class. I dared not disturb him, so I stopped right there, not to interrupt. My gaze suddenly went to his eyes. I saw the same thing as I saw in Meilin's eyes. The same redness, the same shining color of eyes, as were hers. I stopped and examined all the others as well. And they were all the same. When I went to class the next day, I brought a mirror with me. I looked in it afterwards and saw the same redness. I needed no more proof. At that time, I realized that Meilin was learning magic as well. I believe that she never knew that I was learning magic, and just now, she confirmed me of what I said. At that time, I took advantage of her. I called her...

~*Flashback*~

"Moshi, moshi. Meilin speaking..."  
"Hey there, Meilin. Remember me???"  
"Is that the video girl???"  
"I knew that you'd forget my name!"  
"I happen to remember all my nightmares!" said Meilin sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah??? You think of me as a nightmare???"  
"What is it that you want, Tomoyo???"  
"Just wanted to ask you something."  
"And what will that be?"  
"Do you have feelings for Syaoran, still?"  
"And is that the question for which you called me?? Of course!!!"  
"I thought so."  
"That was a total stupid question to ask! I have a whole lot of work to do."   
Tomoyo didn't heed to what Meilin had just said, she then asked, "Meilin? What if I told you that you can have Syaoran all for yourself?"  
"You have got to be kidding me. Not after that wicked spell that Sakura has put on him."she said sarcastically.  
"What are you talking about?? Anyways...I am not kidding."  
"What's the catch?"   
"Something very simple."  
"Oh yeah...and what is that?"  
"You keep the boy and I keep the girl. Is that understood?"  
"Yeah...but I didn't even make a deal, since I don't even know your plan."  
"You'll know in time. I just need you to affirm my suggestion."  
"And how do I know that you're not bluffing, or that this is some kind of trap???"  
"Let's see..." Tomoyo then smiles a wicked and evil smile, "let's keep it this way. You accept my offer and I keep your secret that you are learning magic."  
"W-w-w-what??? How...how...how do you know about that???" said a nervous Meilin.  
"That's a secret, my friend." She then said sternly, "Now do we have a deal or not???"  
"Sure...sure..." said a scared Meilin. She knew that if this leaked out, she would be in deep trouble...

~*End Of Flashback*~

"So, you really didn't know about her powers?" asked Shiang.  
"Shut up, you stupid fool!" said Meilin.  
Sakura was shocked to hear that, and so were Syaoran and Shiang. But Tomoyo just stood there showing no sadness or awe at hearing what she had just heard. She knew it already: Meilin loved Syaoran, and she had used Shiang as a cover.   
"It was too good to be true," said Sakura.   
"We should've known that it was you Meilin, but I had never guessed that you, Tomoyo...you were involved in this. Come to think of it, I always trusted you." said Syaoran with a cross face.  
"If you expect me to say sorry, well don't even think about it," said Tomoyo.  
"Why did you do this???" cried Sakura.  
Tomoyo didn't want to see her friend cry, at least before this moment, she never wanted to see her cry, but this time she didn't care.   
"You call me a friend??? You don't even care that I'm crying." cried Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo. Syaoran was comforting her (Sakura).  
"You never cared about me!! No one, and I mean NO ONE, cared about me. Neither did my mom nor my dad. My mom just worried about her work and her business and her money and left me with servants. My dad left me way before I even turned a year old. You had a loving family, and I thought of **you** as a friend, cause you cared about me. But then, all your attention was for him, and all was undivided. You never cared about me either."  
She sobbed and said again, "No one cared about me. And the only person who did was you, and you left me as well." Tomoyo was now in Sakura's arms, crying her heart out. Meilin and Syaoran were having a glaring contest, a contest well known between Syaoran and Touya. And even though Syaoran was younger than him, he always (...usually) won. This time, between him and Meilin, there was no end. They were glaring at each other for quite a while, with Shiang looking at his watch to see who glared for the longest time. Meanwhile...Tomoyo was still crying. 

"No one cares about me...not even you...Sakura." cried Tomoyo. She wanted to hear a respone from her. Just as Sakura was about to say something...

"I care about you Tomoyo," said a voice.  
"That wasn't you, was it, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Nope, that sounded like..."   
"Hi Tomoyo," interrupted -----

The end...

Is it really the end???

Nope...I'm not that cruel...and then I have to finish the story sooner or later. So, let's get on with it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eriol-kun????" shouted everyone.  
"I care about you, Tomoyo. I love you, Tomoyo. I want to be with you, Tomoyo. I will be your friend, Tomoyo," said Eriol, who after each sentence was referring to Tomoyo. He didn't even glance at the others who were looking at him. Actually, he didn't care.   
"Really, Eriol-kun???" asked Tomoyo.  
"Call me Eriol, and ya...really."  
"WoWiE!!! Thanks sooo much." Tomoyo happily smiled and hugged Eriol.  
Sakura walked towards the hugging couple. She knelt down besides Tomoyo, and said, "I care about you, too. I would never even let the thought about us not being together. I love you, Tomoyo, and I'm awfully sorry that I couldn't show that to you more often. You mean a whole lot to me. And I'm sorry if I never told you that either. All this was just so exciting. The way me and Syaoran got together, and then our relationship became so strong that every minute of my waking hour made me think about him. I never forgot you, but I regret that I took you for granted. I never should have done that to you. How could I be so selfish!!!!!!!"   
And with that Sakura started crying as well. Tomoyo looked towards her, and then smiled and hugged her friend.   
"No, Sakura. This is all my fault. I'm blaming you all for what I did. I knew that when you two got together, all your attention would go towards him. I should've accepted that, instead I ended up almost losing you forever because of my selfishness. This is all my fault. Forgive me???" asked Tomoyo.   
"Of course!!!" said Sakura, " and do you forgive me???" asked Sakura.  
"You've done nothing wrong."  
"Just forgive me," said Sakura.  
'She'll never change. She's as stubborn as ever,' thought Tomoyo. "Yes, I forgive you," she finally blurted out. They both hugged each other for a while. But then, Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. She stood up to face him and said, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I hope that you have enough in your heart to forgive me." She reached out he hands for him to shake. He in reply did the same. But before he shaked hands, he said:   
"Promise to never do that again!!!"  
"I promise!!!!!!" said Tomoyo. They shook hands.   
Tomoyo returned to Eriol and they kissed each other in content. Sakura and Syaoran just watched. They then looked at each other and they kissed as well. Suddenly, all eyes gazed towards Meilin and Shiang. 

"She's been awfully quiet about everything," said Syaoran.  
"Yes, I have been." replied Meilin. She looked at Shiang, who was looking the other way, not even daring to glance at Meilin, whom he thought, loved him. But now, he knew the reason: he was used.   
"Shiang???" called out Meilin.  
"I'm not listening to you anymore." replied he.  
"But I think, after what I will say, you will talk to me. I didn't tell my side of the story yet."  
He looked at her, and then walked towards her. She started...

"I never knew that Tomoyo was learning magic. When she called me and proposed me with an offer, I just thought that she was joking. But apparently she wasn't when she told me that she knew about my learning magic, and she would tell on me. She knows me quite well, after the Clow Card period, and I thought that I knew her as well. I thought at the time, that she knows that I would've never told anyone about me learning magic, cause they would have said that I was unable to do it. And if that wouldn't have been their response then most probably they would have said that I was learning magic a different, and a non-effective way, and that being the reason, I was no match to them. I never did tell them. She knew that I wouldn't have. I on that purpose agreed to associate her with her plan. Come to think of it, you all may be thinking that I joined the magic learning center for the reason that I could be comparable to Syaoran; that people may think that we're a good match after all. But, that in no way was my reason to take those classes. The main reason I took them was because..."   
She stopped. It looked as if she wanted to go on, but something or someone was stopping her. She looked troubled. She peeked at Shiang who was gazing in the fire that Syaoran had lit, since it was night at the time. He was, though, listening to what Meilin had to say, and because she stopped for quite a while, he glanced at her. Meilin caught his eye, and then started:

"The main reason I took this class was because I fell in love with Shiang. I wanted to be with him, and I wanted him to like me. At first it was just a crush..."   
:: everyone gasps ::  
"...and then when I joined the classes, I finally met him personally. He was so nice and kind to me, unlike everyone else that I knew. (Meilin pauses and thinks: 'Sakura and Tomoyo were pretty nice to me, but I never let them be, 'cause I didn't want to be friends with my enemy.' ) He was so nice and gentle that I immediately fell in love with him. We both felt the same way. We went out together for quite a while. And then, you know stuff happened...and after that I left Hong Kong telling him that I would be back soon. It was hard for me to part with him, but I only did that because when I thought about Syaoran, I felt the same way as I used to before. So, I left him and tried the plan that we--being me and Tomoyo--had thought out. I had learned a very interesting spell before I left, and I had personally asked my master to teach me that spell. He did. He taught me how to cover my aura around people with magic; he knew that I was from the Li clan, and so he readily agreed knowing that he would be sued for letting this happen (A.N: this means that he would be sued if he knew that she was from the Li clanand still let her to be in the learning classes. Get it?? I hope so)."

She sighed a deep sigh and then stood up. She started walking.  
"Where are you going???" asked Syaoran.  
Meilin didn't reply. Syaoran was about to stand up (A.N. you know...to make her sit down again and continue what she had to say) when Meilin sat. She was sitting beside Shiang.  
She continued...

"Shiang then came to Japan. He never did take a lot of benefit from the magic learning center, but I in turn did. Afterwards I put a spell on him, and he was then under my spell."  
She looked at Shiang, and his face looked quite confused, but he looked away. He didn't even glance towards her thinking that she had used him while saying that she loved him. But she placed her index finger on his chin and moved it towards her face so they were to be face to face.   
She continued:  
"I...I still love you, Shiang. I still want to be with you and if you could, please forgive me for taking advantage of you. But to tell you the truth, all this time, I have been faithful to you. I've loved every moment that we have been together, and I will always cherish those moments."  
Uptil now, Shiang had his eyes closed but when he heard her say the part that she would 'cherish all the moments' that they had been together, he opened his eyes and gazed longingly into Meilin's eyes. After a moment's pause, he said, "For real???"   
Meilin smiled and said, "Yes, for real!!!!!"  
They shared a kiss, and stood up.   
"Where're you going?" asked Syaoran, who was delighted after the reunion and mostly delighted because of the feelings that Meilin had expressed for Shiang, since he thought that he was a fine, and a capable man.   
"Home." said Shiang.  
"Home???" asked Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"Yes, our home." said Meilin and gave him a kiss.  
"Good luck!!" shouted Sakura.  
Meilin turned around and smiled. She let go of Shiang and walked towards Sakura. Syaoran held a protective arm out in front of her, not knowing when she would need it.   
"You can move your hand, Syoaran. I'm just saying sorry." said Meilin.  
"Oh...ok," said Syaoran reluctantly.  
"That's ok Meilin." said Sakura with a smile as she patted Meilin on her shoulder.  
"Actually, it's not alright. What I did was wrong and I deserve a punishment. So, go ahead, slap me, or kill me, or make me your slave." Said Meilin emotionally, but deep down in her heart she knew that the Sakura that she knew would never do that to her, but the reply that came to her shocked her.  
"I would really love it if you would be the latter, that is, my slave. I would really like it if someone was there to clean my house and then I wouldn't be scolded that often. And my bedroom would be more cleaner and I would be able to find all my stuff, and then you could also make Kero his breakfast every morning and he just loves pancakes, and I hope that you can do laundry cause I have soooo many whites that need to be cleaned..." and she went on and on and on and on.  
Everyone just sweatdropped.   
"You all thought that I was serious!!!!" she chuckled, "No way!!!! I was just joking. I forgive you and you don't have to do anything else for me, is that understood?" asked Sakura with a quiet laugh.  
"Yes ma'am. That is understood." said Meilin.  
They both hugged as well, and fortunately for Tomoyo, and unfortunately for the rest of the gang, Tomoyo had her camera with her at the time, and she taped the hug. Everyone sweatdropped, all except...Eriol!!!!!!!  
He was smiling and aiding Tomoyo with her taping. It was a wonderful sight, everyone smiling and laughing their heart out.

Suddenly, a question appeared in the minds of all except Sakura and Syaoran. "How did you find out that it was us???" asked Tomoyo.   
Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

~*Flashback*~

""Hi guys," said the young man who then bended towards Meilin and gave her a teenie kiss.   
"Hi," everyone replied.  
"How'd you all sleep?" he asked cheerfully.  
"The same as always," said Tomoyo.  
"Well, then I assume that you sleep not so good each night," joked Shiang.  
"For your information, I sleep like a horse," said Tomoyo, "OOPS!! I meant, I sleep good each night."  
Everyone just laughed. Tomoyo looked at each and everyone sternly and the laugh became merely a giggle and then a smile, but as she stopped the glaring, everyone burst into a fit of laughter, all except Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Wha--t's t-t--he matter Li, you're n--n-not laughing?" said Meilin.  
"You too Sakura--this is--l--l-like the funn--funniest thing ever," said Shiang.   
"Oh yeah, I bet it is, but...but..." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.  
"But...we don't want Tomoyo to be mad at us, that's what." replied Syaoran in haste. He then thought, 'Phew!!!!'  
"Yeah, exactly," said Sakura, and then she looked at Tomoyo, who was laughing herself. That made Sakura laugh too. She then thought, 'Yeah, exactly.'

~*End of Flashback*~

Sakura answered, "And when you all laughed, your aura should and I was able to see the black aura that each of you had, though the aura that Shaing had was a little lighter than the two of you."  
"Lucky guess, don't you think??" Tomoyo asked Meilin.  
"Oh yeah!!" answered Meilin, but after a pause she said, " so...that's why you wanted to hear jokes, Sakura??? I knew that there was something fishy about the idea."  
"Really, Sakura. Come to think of it, it's a pretty good plan."  
"Thanks," answered Sakura.

And then they lived happliy ever after...or did they???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Find out in the last episode: Sequel to Christmas: Epilogue.   
I hope to post it on Valentines Day, I hope that I will be able to do that. And yeah...AngelP and Trmpetplaya1 were right all along. Yes, the mysterious woman is Meilin and Tomoyo was affiliating with her.   
Did you like it??? Do you have a good ending for this story??? If you do, then e-mail me at the following address and if I like it I will post up the ending that I want and the other fic with the ending that the readers want, and I think that I will call it 'Sequel to Christmas: Epilogue by the Readers' and all that depends on your mailing me ideas. Here is the address:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]

Review please!!!! I love reviews!!!!! Thanks for reading and I hope that you will wait for the epilogue of this sequel!!! Thankies!!!!! Ja!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



	8. Sequel to 'Christmas': Part VII

Author: Sakura1985  
Last fic: Sequel to Christmas: Part VI  
Dedication: Clow Angel, Trmpetplaya1, and Empress Sarah-sama. Thanks guys for your reviews and encouragements.

**"Seqeul to Christmas: Epilogue"**

~*Flashback of what happened last time*~

~*Flashback*~

""Hi guys," said the young man who then bended towards Meilin and gave her a teenie kiss.   
"Hi," everyone replied.  
"How'd you all sleep?" he asked cheerfully.  
"The same as always," said Tomoyo.  
"Well, then I assume that you sleep not so good each night," joked Shiang.  
"For your information, I sleep like a horse," said Tomoyo, "OOPS!! I meant, I sleep good each night."  
Everyone just laughed. Tomoyo looked at each and everyone sternly and the laugh became merely a giggle and then a smile, but as she stopped the glaring, everyone burst into a fit of laughter, all except Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Wha--t's t-t--he matter Li, you're n--n-not laughing?" said Meilin.  
"You too Sakura--this is--l--l-like the funn--funniest thing ever," said Shiang.   
"Oh yeah, I bet it is, but...but..." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.  
"But...we don't want Tomoyo to be mad at us, that's what." replied Syaoran in haste. He then thought, 'Phew!!!!'  
"Yeah, exactly," said Sakura, and then she looked at Tomoyo, who was laughing herself. That made Sakura laugh too. She then thought, 'Yeah, exactly.'

~*End of Flashback*~

Sakura answered, "And when you all laughed, your aura showed and I was able to see the black aura that each of you had, though the aura that Shaing had was a little lighter than the two of you."  
"Lucky guess, don't you think??" Tomoyo asked Meilin.  
"Oh yeah!!" answered Meilin, but after a pause she said, " so...that's why you wanted to hear jokes, Sakura??? I knew that there was something fishy about the idea."  
"Really, Sakura. Come to think of it, it's a pretty good plan," complimented Tomoyo.   
"Thanks," answered Sakura.

~*Flashback of the last time ended*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are we going???" asked Meilin.  
"Trust me on this one, ok?" said Shiang.   
"Ok. And why did you say 'trust me on this one'? Do I not always trust you?"  
*Sweatdrop*  
"Anyways..." said Shiang.   
"This is going to be a long, long day," said Meilin.  
"Oh yeah..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What are you doing???" asked Sakura.  
"I want to take you someplace," replied Syaoran.  
"But why the blindfold???" asked Sakura, who was getting way too anxious.  
"Because the place I want to take you is very special, and I want it to be a surprise."  
"Ohhh...wow!!! Please tell me what it is."  
"Sakura!!!"  
"Please!! Pretty please???"  
"Please Sakura. Don't make me tell you. I want you to go there and then tell me yourself what you think, ok?"  
"Alright..." she said as she gave up. 'Arghh...he'll never change. He'll be stubborn as ever.'  
'Arrgghhh...sheesh...why doesn't she change??? I swear that she had made those puppy dog eyes under the blindfold, even though I can't see it. She'll be as stubborn as ever,' thought Syaoran.

RING! RING! RING!

"What now??? The darn phone is ringing," said Syaoran, "Please don't go anywhere. Oh alright. Here, come with me." He said as he took her hand and led her inside he room, where the phone was ringing. He answered:  
"Hello?"  
"..."  
"Yeah...I'm fine."  
"..."  
"Ok, I'm listening..."  
"..."  
"I already told you what my answer was!"  
"..."  
"Yeah..."  
"..."  
"Look, I can't do that, ok?"  
"..."  
"Of course I care about you."  
"..."  
"Yeah...so??? You know what my answer will be, so there is no use for me to repeat it."  
"..."  
"Of course I care about Meilin."  
"..."  
"That's my final answer, ok?"  
"..."  
"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore..."  
"..."  
"Bye bye."

(Hangs up)

"Sakura???"   
Sakura is nowhere to be found. Syaoran searched the whole house, and he even went outside the house to see if she was outside in the garden: she wasn't there either.  
"Where did she go??? Why did she leave me all of a sudden??? Gotta find out!!"

_Force of light with ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within.  
Force know my plight,  
Release the light.  
Dash card!!!_

He dashed to Sakura's house, just to find out that Kero was there munching on his cookies. He appeared as a blur because of the Dash card.  
"That was an awfully familiar blur," cried Kero. He looked around and saw no one. "I've had too many of these stale cookies, but they're still yummy. Yum!!! ::crunch :: :: crunch ::"

Syaoran 'dashed' frantically all around the place. Suddenly he stopped.   
'I think I know just where to find her.'  
He dashed towards Tomoeda Park, and as soon as he entered, he saw the auburn haired girl.   
_Dash card, return.  
_"Hey Sakura."  
"Huh???" said the auburn-haired girl.  
"Ohh...sorry. I thought you were someone I know."  
"We could get to know each other though," said the auburn-haired girl, "My name is Gia."  
"I don't have time for all this," he said. He looked all around and suddenly saw the 'right' auburn-haired girl on the swings. He walked towards her, making a silhouette of her in his mind. She didn't see him coming towards her though, and it seemed that her thoughts were somewhere else...  
"Hey Sakura. Why did you leave me?"  
"Hoe??? Oh...nothing. Just needed fresh air."  
'You could've opened the windows', he thought, but didn't want to bombard her with that question.  
"Ok. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"No, it's a free country."  
Syaoran smiled and so did Sakura. They looked at each other and as soon as their eyes met, Sakura stopped smiling.   
"What's the matter, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
"N-N-Nothing," she said as she shivered.   
He stood up and wrapped his jacket on her.   
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
Sakura started crying.  
"What's the matter? The jacket not providing enough warmth?"  
"No..."  
"Ok, let's go to my place and I'll get you another jacket," he offered.  
"That's not what I meant. I meant that I am content and there is enough warmth in this jacket, cause it's **yours**."   
"Huh???????" said a confused Syaoran.   
"What???"   
"Oh...nothing."  
"Oh..." Sakura was expecting an answer to her statement.  
"You didn't answer me," said Syaoran after a long pause.   
"Answer what?"  
"Why you left?"  
"Syaoran...I care about you..."  
"I know that Sakura," he said as he hugged her and pulled her towards him. "I know."  
"Then..."  
"Then what???"   
"And do you care about me???"  
"Sakura??? Of course I care about you. What kind of a question is that?"  
"Then you won't leave me, right??"  
"No, never. I'll never leave you." he said as he hugged her tight.   
"Then why did you say that?"  
"Say what???"  
"What was that conversation about??"  
"The one that I was having with my mom??"  
"Your mom???!!!"  
"Yeah...she was asking me to give her the final answer about me being the leader of the Li clan. I said that I would not leave you, and I would never give you up for any power that I could have. And she asked me again and I told her that I would still say no."  
"Ohh..."  
"Is that what you were worried about? That I would leave you???"  
"Yeah...well, sort of."  
"What do you mean, sort of???"  
"I mean...well, it's kind of embarrasing."  
"Yeah...? I would definitely want to hear that then," he said with a smile.   
"Yeah...now you're laughing and when I tell you, you'll say: 'how could you even think that Sakura???' I know you'll say that."  
"Ok, I promise. I won't say that. Deal?"  
"Deal. While you were talking...I heard you say that you cared about someone. At the time, I didn't know that you were talking to your mother. So, I assumed that you were talking to someone else. And then...I kinda'...you know...ran out of the house," she said sheepishly.  
"How could you even think that, my Cherry Blossom???"  
"You promised!!!"   
"I promised not to say ' how could you even think that, Sakura, not Cherry Blossom. Oh, will you smile???"  
"There, happy???"   
"Very. But not really happy."  
"And why is that, my little wolf?"  
"Because...you haven't found out my surprise yet."  
"Then tell me!!"  
"I won't tell you!!!"   
"Ok, let's go." she said excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eriol's place...

(This is a sililoquy--a one person's dialogue)  
What shall I give her??? Valetine's day is today...and I still haven't come up with any good ideas. What does she expect me to get her--a camera??? I know that she likes cameras and stufff, but I don't think that it would make a Valentine's day gift. Oh man!!!! I know...I should go to the jewelry store and look there. Maybe, I'll find the perfect gift...I hope that she likes it. Oh Eriol!!! How will she like it if you don't even have the present that you want to give it to her...

(Eriol falls on the sofa with exhaustion)

Who knew that finding the perfect gift for her would be the hardest thing. And what is up with going to the jewelry store anyways when I can make my own jewelry with my magic, right here...ahhh!! Let's see...what stone does she like??? Hmm...oh darn!!! I don't even know that!! I know what I'll give her!!! That's just perfect!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do I have to wear the blindfold again??" asked Sakura.  
"Not if you don't want to!" replied Syaoran.   
"Well...let me have it. I'll wear it!!! I don't want to spoil the surprise."  
"Thanks. That was very nice of you."  
:: Sakura giggles ::  
"I like it when you smile," said Syaoran.  
"Thanks," she replied.  
"Let's get on with it," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so nice, Shiang!! I can't believe that u did all this for me!!!"  
"I love you and I think that this is the perfect way for saying that without using any words!"  
"WOW!!! A romantic candle light dinner: Fried chicken--my favorite. That is soooooo nice!!!"  
"Thanks for loving it, now tell me what it tastes like, ok?"  
"Uh...yeah..."  
"I don't cook bad, you know!" said Shiang sarcastically.  
"Alright, alright!! No need to be all sensitive about it!! I'm eating!!!" she said sarcastically but with a smile on her face. "WOW!!!!! This is like...the best meal I've ever eaten!!!"  
She said with her mouth full. "Sorry," said she as soon as she realized that fact.   
Shiang just smiled.   
"Thanks for the best Valentine's Day ever!!!"  
"Oh...this isn't over yet." replied he.   
"It isn't????"  
"Nope..."  
"Oh..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WoWiE!!! These flowers are very pretty!!! Thanks sooo much!! They mean a lot to me!!!"  
"No problem!! These were the only pretty flowers in Tomeoda, and nothing is prettier than you!!!"  
"AWWW!!!! Thanks," said Tomoyo.   
"Was that considered as a compliment?"  
"Of course!!"  
"Good, 'cause now comes the next part," he takes a small book out of his pocket, and starts flipping the pages,"let's see...done with the flattering part...done with the flowers...done with the compliments...hmmm??? What's next??? Oh yeah..."   
He turns his eyes away from the book to find Tomoyo half-shocked and in tears.   
"What's the matter???" he asked innocently.  
"What's the matter???" She mimicks him by saying the sentences that he had said, "done with the flattering part...done with the flowers..done with the compliments...let's see...what's next??? Hah! You're trying to flatter me???"  
"Tomoyo, please have a grip. That's not what I meant. You see..."  
"Yeah... of course I see!!!" Tomoyo was really getting ticked off.   
"I didn't mean that!!! look...this is the first time that I've ever had a relationship...and I was worried what you'd think about me..."  
"I love you for who you are. I don't want you to be a romantic guy or anything...I--I--I just love you!!!!"  
They hugged and caressed each other.   
"I want to take you somewhere," said Eriol.  
"Where?" she asked in reply.  
"Somewhere in the skies..."  
"In the clouds???"  
"If that's where you want to go..." he said with a smile.  
"WOW!!! This is going to be the most perfect Valentine ever!!!!" she smiled.  
'You have no idea...you certainly have no idea.' Eriol thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is just fantastic...and romantic!!!!" said Meilin with a smile.   
"That's why I did this!!!" replied Shiang.  
"Thanks, Shiang." [a pause] "Hey! What's the matter???"  
"Uh...nothing..."  
"Something is definitely wrong!!!"  
"Actually, nothing is wrong! Everything is just great..."  
"Huh???" Meilin was confused.  
"Meilin?"  
Shaing went down on one knee besides the chair where Meilin was sitting.  
"Will you marry me???" he asked.  
"I will!!!" she cried.  
"Will you marry a person who will have no place in your family and clan?"  
"I will!!!!" she cried again.  
"And will you marry a person who doesn't have that many magical skills???" he asked.  
"I don't need magic...and I will!!" This time she cried even louder.  
"Then please let me kiss my bride!" he pleaded.  
They did.  
"This is no doubt, the BEST VALENTINE'S DAY present ever!!!" she whispered to Shiang.  
"Oh yeah..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ooooo...pink, white, light purple, and red clouds!! This is magnificent!!!" thought Tomoyo outloud.  
"Glad that you like it!!" smiled Eriol.  
"This is so sweet of you!!!" she giggled.   
'Nice...now when does the time to do the real thing comes???' thought Eriol.  
"That's what's good about being a first-class magician: you get to do whatever you want!"  
"That's what I tried to do...but I just messed everything up..." Tomoyo said in a slow but steady voice.  
"It's alright...it's alright."  
"Thanks for comforting me," she said with a smile.   
"Whatever I can do to make you smile, my little angel."  
"Angel!!! I like the sound of it."  
"If you like, I could build a house for us here--in the clouds--and we can live happily together!!!" he said.  
"Really?? Will you do that??? And for me???"  
"Of course!!! Your'e my star!!!! You're my world!!! Like I said, I would do anything to marry you."  
"What did you say???" asked Tomoyo as she was in shock.  
"What did I say???" he asked.  
"You said: 'I would do anything to marrry you'."  
"What I really meant to say is: I would do anything to make you happy. Sorry about the mistake."  
"Oh...that's ok," she replied gloomily.  
"Tomoyo???"   
"Yeah..."  
"Would you like to marry me???"  
"Yes!!!!"  
"Willl you marry me???"  
"Yes!!!!!!!!!"  
"WOW!!!" was the only word that he could utter at the time.  
"I have waited so long for this time!!!!" is what she could say.  
"Thanks," replied Eriol.  
"No...thank you!!! Thank you for making my dream come true..."  
"No problem!!! Your wish is my command!!" Eriol said.  
"If that's the case..." she said as she rubbed her hands together.  
"Well?? Do you have a wish???" he asked with curiousity.  
"Uh-huh" she said innocently.  
"Before you say anything..." he cut her off," this..." he took out something from his pocket, "this is for you!"  
"Oh my gosh!!! AHHHH!!!!!!! What is this???"  
"This is your wedding ring!!! Do you like it???"  
"Like it?? I love it!!! A crystal ring!!! This is so awesome!!!"  
"Thanks...now what is your wish, your royal highness?"  
"Oh yeah..." she replied.

[the wish is secret!!! You'll find out soon though!!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Can I take it off now???" Sakura asked....for about the millionth time.  
"Just wait a couple more minutes," replied Syaoran...for about a millionth time too.  
"Okay..." replied she....for the millionth time.

[Audience: "Hey Sakura1985!!! Get on with the story!! We're dying here!!!! Sakura1985: Okay...but patience has many rewards!!! Remember that!!!]

"And here we are..." sid Syaoran with a smile, "let me help you out."  
"Uh-huh..." she said, "and can I remove the blindfold first???"  
"After you get out of the car..." a smile curled up his lips at the thought of how his 'wait a few minutes' sentence stinged her.  
"Alrighty...I'm out! Now can I take it off???"  
"Um...let's see...I don't know...maybe the scene is way too much for you..."  
"That's it!! I'm taking it off myself..." she hastily took off the blindfold to see a face in front of her about to burst into giggles.  
"What's so funny???" she asked.  
"The way you were getting irritated!!"  
"You think that's funny, well..." he cut her off as he spun her around to the opposite direction, "here's..." she stopped.  
"This is the place you wanted to bring me to??? This has to be heaven!!!"  
"I'd consider it to be my heaven," he said, "Sakura...do me a favor..."  
"Yeah..." she said without any interest...she was still taking in the sights that she was in front of.  
"Use your float card..." he asked.  
"O-kay," she said.

In front of her were so many beautiful flowers. Farther from her were pretty purple Violets; in the middle of the field were white Daisies; and in front of her were pink Cherry blossoms. She inhaled the scents of all these flowers, which were in between bright green bushes, before she took out her card.

_Key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light,  
Surrender the Wand,  
The force Ignite,  
Release!!!_

_Float card,  
Take us to the other side of the field!!!_

A large, pink bubble appeared and entrapped Sakura and Syaoran in it.   
"Sakura, stop the float card in between the field, ok?"  
"Sure..." she replied.  
_Float card,  
Steady and stop!  
_"That better???" she asked Syaoran.  
"I guess I'll find out," he says as he points towards the field down below.  
"Hoe???"

There was a straight line of bushes. And the whole field was divided into 3 sections, in between each, a line was mafe out of red roses. The first field had Violets, the second: daisies, and the third: cherry blossoms. The three different flowers were in a certain pattern. They seemed to be saying... I love you.   
([I] [heart] [U])  
Sakura stared at Syaoran for going through with all this, and he just stood there nervous, thinking what she would say to him or why she was staring at him.   
  
(note: The words in brackets above are used to describe the design and the words present in the garden)

"That is so beautiful!!! How thoughtful of you!!!" she said as she hugged him.  
"Thanks, but there is more. I'd be real happy if you'd like this one," he said after recieving the warm appreciation hug from Sakura.  
"There's more?"  
"Look up in the sky," he said as he pointed it out.  
There were clouds which had some letters too, and they spelled out: WILL YOU MARRY ME SAKURA  
She turned around and looked at him, "Do you really mean it?"  
"With all my heart," and again he was nervous; waiting for her reply.  
"I will marry you and be yours forever!!!" she shouted.  
"And I will be yours, and I will be yours," he repeated over and over again.  
"I love you," said she.  
"And I love you," he said as he gave her a kiss.  
"I love you more," she argued.  
"Can't win there!"  
"I was expecting more of a romantic reply, like: I love more than anyone has ever loved anyone."  
"Here," he said as he handed her something.  
"What's this?"  
"The formal way to propose is to give a ring...and I hope that you read what's written on it."  
"Uh-huh," she said as she took the ring box from his hand and opened it. Inside she finds a very beautiful gold ring with these words inscribed on it:

Love you forever.

She hugged him and they fell in a deep embrace...  
Suddenly....Sakura and Syaoran heard someone say...  
"Awww!!! Now this is the most perfect Valentine's Day ever..."   
"Glad that you're happy..."

"That sounds like Tomoyo and Eriol!" said Sakura.  
"Oh yeah..." said a shocked Syaoran.  
"We better hide," whispered Eriol from a distance, "we don't want to get caught."  
"You're right," she replied, "let's hide over here," she said as she pointed to the top of the tree.  
"Yeah...it is a fine view," again he whispered.  
"Oh yeah..."said Tomoyo.

[Note: Sakura and Syaoran don't know that Tomoyo and Eriol are taping them]  
"Anyways...Sakura, will you marry me???" asked he.  
"Of course!!!" she replied.

They hugged each other and slowly their eyes met. They melted. Sakura held tight to Syaoran, and he held her tight. Her hands reached his neck and pulled it down to the most perfect kiss ever seen. 

"Thanks for the best Valentine's day ever..." said Sakura.  
"Yeah..." he said.  
"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
"Look down below," he asked.  
She did, only to find...  
"Let's get down there," she proposed.  
"Oh..alright," he said.  
"Mom, what are you doing here," he asked.  
"Hi Mrs. Li, how do you do?" she greeted.  
"Oh I'm doing very well myself...and I see that my son is doing just fine," she said as she eyed the ring wore by Sakura.  
"Oh..." she said with a sheepish smile when she saw where Syaoran's mother's eyes went.  
"What are you doing here mother?" asked Syaoran.  
"I totally forgot about that, but...I'm not the only one who's here..."  
"What do you mean???" asked Syaoran.  
She waved her hand behind her as to signal the come out of about 10 people. Slowly, Syaoran's sisters came out and then came out the leaders if the clan. Syaoran gasped.  
"What is this all about??? I told you already...I will not leave Sakura," he said as he clutched Sakura's hands tightly.  
"You can be the leader and marry that girl," one of the leaders spoke up.  
"Hoe???" said Sakura.  
"What???" said Syaoran.  
"Yeah...we see how much you love each other...we have hearts too, you know," said the other leader.  
"Congratulations," said the Li sisters as they came forward towards the couple and gave Sakura a warm welcome.   
Li sighed...  
"Are you ok???" asked Sakura.  
"No...not till you give your answer about all this," said Syaoran.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
"I mean...you promised to marry me...but are you willing to be the wife of a---" he was cut off as a soft finger was placed on his lips.  
"I would go anywhere and be anyone to stay with you," said Sakura as tears swelled up in her eyes.  
"Thank you..." he said as he recieved the kiss after the warm and comforting reply from her, "Thank you."  
"You're always welcome."

Down come flower petals on S+S, and down came Eriol and Tomoyo.  
"You know...this is the best video that I have made so far...and you know what I'll call it," Tomoyo asked Eriol in front of a shocked S+S couple and "their" family and clan leaders.  
"What'll you call it?" asked a curious Eriol.  
"Call it...The Love Adventure of Sakura and Syaoran," said Meilin.  
"Huh???" said everyone but Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"You betcha'," replied Tomoyo.  
"Oh yeah..." said Shiang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The end*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This part of the fic was the hardest to write...but I think that it ended pretty well, don't you think? I hope that you all liked it. I know that I promised to post this part up on Valentine's day...but hey...I had something to do too...and then I had a paper due for English class (that's the problem being in Pre-AP and AP classes). AnYwAyS...I hope that you enjoyed reading the last part of this fic...and would show that by reviewing...  
Please review!!!!  
Arigatou!!!!!  
E-mail me at:  
[Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com



End file.
